Helping Jamie
by Sparky2295
Summary: Dani's sister Jamie comes to New York to live with her. When Jamie confesses she has a crush on her best friend Jane, what can Dani and Santana do to help? With help from songs by Jesse McCartney, will Jamie be able to be with Jane? Read and review! Rated M for sexual themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do ****NOT**** own any characters from Glee or the Glee show. I do, although, own the characters Jamie and Jane.**

**Chapter 1: Surprises**

Santana and Dani were making out on the couch in Dani's apartment. Santana was about to make another move, when they both heard a knock on the door. Dani laughed as Santana groaned. "I'll get it babe!" Santana called, running towards the door. Opening the door, Santana saw a blonde girl standing there. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing at my girlfriend's apartment?" The girl flinched a little and called, "Dani? Are you home? This girl is kind of scaring me!" Dani ran to the door and saw the girl. "Jamie?" "You know it!" Dani squealed happily and hugged the girl.

Jamie and Dani started to talk, and Santana was still very confused. "Okay, okay! Hold up! What's going on here? Who is this girl?!" Dani chuckled at her jealous, but confused girlfriend. "Come on Santana, let's all sit down and we can explain everything." Dani guided the two girls inside and they all sat down. "Okay, you two better explain yourselves before I go all Lima Heights on this girl!" Santana said, glaring at Jamie. "Santana, Jamie, is my sister!" Dani scolded. Santana frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry if I have caused you guys any trouble, Dani. I just.. I had nowhere else to go!" Jamie told her sister, starting to cry. "No, no. Jamie, don't cry sweetheart. Everything is fine." Dani hugged her sister. "I'm sorry, Jamie. I easily get jealous and I had no idea." Santana explained. Jamie sniffled. "It's okay. I just got kicked out of the house, and I thought I could surprise Dani and ask to live here—" "Mom and dad kicked you out?! Why would they do that?" Dani exclaimed. "Do you want me to go beat their asses, Jamie? 'Cause I can go all Lima Heights on them—" "Santana, this is not the time to explain to my sister about your fighting habits!" Dani scolded. "Why did they kick you out, Jamie? You know you can tell me anything, I'm your sister." Jamie smiled. "Well.. What's funny is that it's exactly what happened to you. Mom and dad caught me kissing another girl, and put all of my things on the lawn and literally kicked me out. I came here to New York hoping I could live with you. I didn't know you had a roommate." Jamie explained. Dani and Santana laughed. "Honey, Santana is my girlfriend, and we were just having some time alone. Plus, she doesn't live here with me. She lives in another apartment with her other friends. So you can live here as long as you want."

Jamie hugged her sister. "Thanks Dani, you're the best." Dani smiled. "Don't you ever forget that. Besides, mom and dad really screwed up with throwing us out, but I'm proud that you can be comfortable with who you are. Who knew we would be turn out to be lesbians!" Santana chuckled at Dani. "So Squirt, are you dating anyone special?" Santana asked, giving Jamie a new nickname. Jamie giggled. "No, not really." At the moment, Jamie's phone beeped, signaling that she has a text. Jamie looked at it, and blushed. Dani and Santana glanced at each other and smiled. Dani grinned and said, "I really doubt that's true! You are turning redder than tomato!" "I am not Dani!" "Are too!" "Am NOT!" "Alright, alright! That's enough now you two!" Santana told the two girls. "Santana, not now! Who are you texting Jamie? I bet I know who it is!" "I bet you don't! I bet you'll guess wrong!" "Is this a bad time to ask if we can go make out?" Santana asked. Both girls stared at Santana. "Sorry! Continue arguing amongst yourselves!" "I bet I won't guess wrong! Its Jane, isn't Jamie? You're best friend who you've been crushing on for years now!" Jamie stayed silent. "I knew it! Why don't you just ask her out already, Jamie? I mean, isn't about time you did?"

Jamie shrugged. "I don't know, how. Plus that kiss I had with that girl in the basement was my first kiss ever, and I did it because I knew I liked girls, I just had to be sure, and it's true." "Jamie, we can both help you with that process. Where is Jane now?" Dani asked. "She sent me a text saying she's in New York. That's why I blushed, because I get to see her beauty everyday." "Aww…" Santana said out loud. The two girls turned towards Santana and laughed. "What? I may act all tough and junk, but I do know when something is romantic!" Santana explained. Dani smiled and shook her head. "And this is why I love you." She kissed Santana for a brief second, and when she was about to pull away, Santana pulled her closer. Giving her a deeper kiss, and Santana knew she had her locked in. Jamie awkwardly sat there, trying not to look at her sister kissing her girlfriend. "Well, I'm going to unpack my things now. I guess I will catch up with you two later." Jamie said, grabbing her things and running towards her new bedroom. Santana got up on top of Dani and grinned at her. "Santana Lopez, what am I going to do with you?" Dani said, smiling up at Santana. "I don't know, but you know for a fact that I have to get my macks on, and besides, we got interrupted." Both girls smiled at each other.

**Well that's chapter 1! What do you think will happen next for Jamie, Dani and Santana? Read on to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or the show Glee. I do own the characters Jamie and Jane.**

**Chapter 2:**** Asking Jane out**

Jamie walked in to the local records store, looking for some cool vinyl records to put in her new room. As she was browsing through, she looked up and saw Jane wandering around. Jamie's heart started to pound in her chest. Jamie always tried to tell Jane her feelings for her, but she always had to leave every time she tried. She knew there was only one way to go up to her and strike up a conversation: She would have to sing and dance her way towards Jane. Only one song popped into Jamie's mind: _What's your name_ by Jesse McCartney. Jamie started dancing in one of the aisles.

**I turn around you're there again  
And suddenly your gone  
I wanna get to know you  
But I don't know who you are  
Your the kind of girl  
Who makes me start to lose my mind  
I wanna get together but your  
Oh so hard to find  
I see you when I'm at the Starbucks  
As your walkin out the door  
I see you when I'm rentin' movies  
When your leaving the store  
I need an opportunity  
There's something I wanna ask  
I never seem to ever get the chance**

What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cuz everytime I get there  
That it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me

Woah  
See you at the mall  
You're hanging out with all your friends  
I'm ready, gonna make my move  
You go before I get the chance  
You know you got me tripping  
Thinking bout you day and night  
But I can't get to know you  
If you don't know i'm alive

I see you when you're at the beach  
And your loading up the car  
I see you when i'm at the concert  
Then the lights go dark  
There's something I got to find out  
If I ever get the chance  
There's only three words I wanna ask

What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cause everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me

Oh Oh Yeah No No No  
Oh  
Now wait up  
Oh no, don't go away now  
Too late  
I missed your name girl  
Oh no, don't go please  
'Cause I'm the one you need

Oh no, don't go  
I've got to  
Tell you  
How 'bad i want you  
All I need  
Is a chance  
And maybe an opportunity to ask

What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cuz everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me

What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cuz everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me

What's your name  
What's your name girl  
Oooh, ooooh yeah

Woo  
That's it  
Ladies goodnight 

Jamie ended up at the end of the aisle where Jane was browsing. Jamie sighed nervously. "Hi Jane." Jane looked up and squealed. She ran towards Jamie and smiled. Jane hugged Jamie for a long period of time. _Wow. So this is what it feels like to hold her in my arms!_ Jamie thought. Jane let go of Jamie and smiled. "Jamie! I didn't know you were in town! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?" Jamie smiled at Jane's excitement. "I'm great. I'm living at my sister, Dani's apartment. What about you, Jane? How've you been?" "I've been great as well!" Jamie smiled. "Well that's great to hear." Jane checked her cell phone for the time. "Well, I better get going! I have a job interview to go to. It was nice to see you again Jamie. We'll have to get coffee sometime, and catch up" "Oh! Yeah, sounds great, Jane." Jane smiled. "Well, see you around, Jamie." Jane smiled, as she walked out of the store. "Bye, Jane." Jamie said quietly.

Jamie walked back to Dani's apartment, with a lot on her mind. Hoping Dani and Santana would be done fooling around, Jamie hoped they could help her with her problem. As she got out her key to the apartment, she heard Dani scream. Panicking, Jamie quickly opened the door, only to find her sister and her girlfriend nude and in the act. "AHH!" Jamie shouted as she covered her eyes. Santana and Dani gasped as they covered themselves with a nearby blanket. "What the hell Dani?! You know you have a bedroom for that kind of.. Stuff! Gross!" Jamie exclaimed, gagging. "Jamie, I'm so sorry. I—" "Dani, please don't try and explain yourself. I think I got most of it stuck in my brain forever. I'm going to go to my room now." Jamie explained, shuddering in disgust. Jamie, with her eyes still covered, tried walking to her room, but walked into a door and fell backwards onto the floor. "Ow!" Jamie exclaimed, rolling around on the floor. Not caring that she was nude, Dani ran over to help up her injured sister. "Jamie! Are you okay?!" "Yeah, I think I'm ok—Oh my God, Dani! Put some freaking clothes on!" Jamie exclaimed. Dani grabbed and put on her robe. Santana, now also in a robe, helped Jamie off the floor.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Santana asked. "Yeah, physically I'm fine. Not so much, mentally. My eyes are burning and my brain has so many bad images!" Jamie said, rubbing her eyes. Santana rolled her eyes. "Jamie, grow up! You should be used to seeing girls naked! " Dani exclaimed angrily. "Dani you know damn well I've never slept with anyone before. Plus you're my SISTER! It's kind of gross! I mean come on, Dani. We're not five anymore! You know what? Forget it! Just. Just leave me alone!" Jamie ran out of the room and slammed her bedroom door shut.

Dani turned towards Santana, only to see her nude and back on the couch. "You know Santana, I was perfectly fine with watching a nice movie, but no! We had to have sex on my couch and scare the living hell out of my sister!" "Dani, come on! We should be free to do whatever we please in your apartment! Besides, you know it was amazing sex!" Santana told Dani, crawling towards her. "Santana, don't even get me started. I have to go talk to her. There's something more that she's upset about." Dani told her, walking towards her sister's door. "Ugh.. Fine! I know you kind of right. In a way.. I guess.." Mumbled Santana behind her.

Dani knocked on Jamie's door. "Jamie? Can I come in? We need to talk." "I don't know Dani. Are you clothed or still naked?" Dani sighed. "That's what I thought. I'm not speaking to you until you change!" Jamie said through the door. Dani went to get dressed and Santana followed her. "Santana, if you help me get dressed, you know we're not leaving this room." Dani told her. "No, we will. I know you worried about Jamie, and I want to help anyway that I can. I'm an only child back home, and I don't want you to lose your sister." Santana kissed her cheek. "I'll see if she'll talk to me first. Meet you in there." Santana told her girlfriend, walking away somehow fully clothed.

Santana knocked on the door. "Jamie? It's Santana, can I come in?" Jamie called through the door, "Are you naked?" "Nope, fully clothed." Jamie cracked the door open just to see for herself, and opened it all the way. "Can I help you?" Jamie asked. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. What's wrong Squirt?" Santana asked. Jamie couldn't help but smile at Santana's nickname for her. "Well, I saw my friend that I really like at the record store downtown. I talked to her for a bit, and she told me we should get coffee to catch up sometime. I just wanted to come back here and ask you guys for help, because I've never asked anyone out before. I only kissed that girl in my basement because she dared me to in truth or dare. But instead, I found you guys doing stuff and I got grossed out and even more frustrated." Santana felt guilty of what Jamie had said. "I'm sorry, Squirt. It was my idea to have sex with your sister on the couch. I guess I should be more careful of what we do here now that you live here. But Jamie, you know you can do anything you set your mind to. From what I've seen of you today, you're pretty damn awesome!" Jamie smiled. "Thanks Santana. I'm really glad you're dating my sister." The two girls hugged for a moment. In the doorway, Dani stood watching them. Dani smiled, and knocked on the door casually. "Hey guys. Everything okay now?" Santana and Jamie smiled. "Yeah Dani, everything's fine. I forgive you for having sex on the couch." Jamie got up and hugged her sister. Dani hugged her back and mouthed 'Thank-you' to Santana. Santana nodded and smiled back at her.

"Well Dani, we got some work to do for your little sis here!" Santana said. "What do you mean?" Dani asked. "Well, I'm having trouble on how I should ask out Jane. I really want to Dani, I just don't know how." Dani smiled. "Well, we can help you with that, right San?" "Of course! So, do you know if she's a lesbian too or if she likes you back?" Santana asked. "Nope and nope!" Jamie said. "Well, here's the plan: You can either text or call Jane, and just ask her if she wants to go to dinner, and catch up. San and I will do the rest of the magic from there." Dani explained. "Well, that sounds easy enough. Where should we go to dinner though?" Jamie asked.

"How about here at the apartment? I mean we can all clean up a little and Dani and I can sing and play some romantic music. If that's okay with Dani." Said Santana. "How about it Dani? Please?!" Jamie asked. Dani smiled. "That does sound really nice! Of course you can use the apartment." Jamie gasped in excitement. "Thanks Dani! I'm going to go call Jane now!" Jamie ran off happily to her room. Dani turned towards Santana and gave her a passionate kiss. Santana broke the kiss a little after and smiled at Dani. "What was that for baby?" Santana asked. "San, you are incredible! You got my sister to come out with her problem and solve it in about 20 minutes tops." "Well, I don't mean to brag, but I do have my way with people I care about." Santana said grinning. Dani tackled Santana onto the couch. "How did I get so lucky to have you as my girlfriend?" Dani asked. "I ask myself that question every day." Santana smiled. Dani kissed Santana. In between kisses, Dani breathed, "I love you, Santana." And Santana returned, "I love you too, Dani." Both smiled and kissed over and over again.

Meanwhile, Jamie was hesitating to call Jane. She was so nervous she didn't know what to do. What if she forgot what to say? Or nothing came out when Jane answered the phone? Jamie took a deep breath and dialed Jane's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jane, it's Jamie. I have something I want to ask you."

"Oh hi Jamie! I only have a minute, so what's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to have dinner at my sister's apartment with me tomorrow night?"

"Hmm.. Let me check my schedule real quick, hold please."

"Alright." Jamie waited patiently, but was so nervous that she would get denied.

"Jamie?"  
"Yes Jane? I'm still here!"  
"Alright, I have no plans at all for tomorrow night. Can I come to the apartment around 5?"

"Sounds great, Jane. I'll see you then."

"Alright! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Jamie sighed in relief. "YES!" She exclaimed. Jamie was so excited! Jamie thought to herself: _I have a date with Jane tomorrow! … Oh my God.. _ "I have a date with Jane tomorrow!" Jamie said, starting to freak out.

**Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Will Jamie have a successful date with Jane? Will Jamie catch Santana and Dani in the act again? Read on to find out!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own the characters from Glee or the show Glee. I do own the character Jamie and Jane.**

**Chapter 3:**** Before, During and After the Date**

Santana and Dani were setting up the living room for Jamie's big "date" with Jane. "I can't believe my little Jamie is having her first date! I'm going to cry!" Dani exclaimed. Santana laughed at Dani. "Dani, she's turning 19 soon. I think this is an overdue date for Jamie." "I suppose you're right. It's just so cute!" Dani said as she perfected the tablecloth.

Meanwhile, Jamie was getting ready for her date. Jamie was wearing blue jeans, a white button down shirt, and a black vest. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. "You can do this, Jamie. You deserve this. You've been hiding for too long." Jamie walked out to the living room to find her sister waiting for her to come out. Dani gasped excitedly. "Does this look okay? I mean I know I'm not girly, so a dress was **not** an option." Jamie told Dani. Dani cupped her face, trying to hide her tears. Santana hugged Dani and smiled. "Dani and I both think you look irresistible!" Dani got up and hugged Jamie. "I love you Jamie. I'm so proud of you." Jamie smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks Dani. I'm proud of you too. You have an amazing girlfriend yourself." Santana smiled at the two.

A little after the hug, there was a knock at the door. "That must be Jane! But she's early! AHH!" Jamie exclaimed, panicking. "Relax Squirt! She's just five minutes early!" Santana told Jamie. Dani patted Jamie's shoulder. We'll go into the other room and come out when we think its appropriate, okay?" Jamie nodded and watched the two girls leave the room. Jamie looked in the mirror, fixed her hair and sighed. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey Jane! You look fantastic!" Jamie complimented. "Thanks! You look great too!" Jane told her. "Won't you come in?" Jamie asked. Jamie led Jane inside and smiled at her. "Wow, your sister's apartment looks awesome!" Jane said. "Yeah, it's pretty cool!" Jamie added.

"And that's when I said, 'That's my song, bitch!'" Santana told Dani as they walked into the room. Dani laughed at the end of Santana's story. "Oh hello Jane! I didn't hear you come in! May I take your jacket?" Dani asked. " Dani! It's so nice to see you again. "Jane told Dani as they hugged for a second. Jane gave her jacket to Dani and watched her walk away into another room. "Hi I'm Santana Lopez, Dani's girlfriend." Santana said, shaking Jane's hand. "It's nice to meet you Santana." Jane said politely. Dani came back into the room and out her arm around Santana's waist. "We will be providing your entertainment for the evening. Dinner is ready, so whenever you both are read to dine, the table is set for you. Okay?" Dani told the two girls. "Okay Dani, we'll be there in a second." Jamie told Dani. Dani nodded as Santana and her made they way into the kitchen. "Shall we go dine?" Jamie asked. "Sounds good to me!" Jane replied.

When the girls made it into the kitchen, it was the most romantic scenery Jamie had ever seen. _They really went all out tonight! Must want me to do well!_ Jamie thought. Jamie pulled out a chair for Jane, and she sat down. Jamie seated herself. As they started to eat, Jamie raised her glass. "I would like to make a toast—To reconnecting our friendship here in New York and starting our lives as adults!" Jamie stated. "Cheers!" Jane exclaimed. They clinked their glasses and took a sip of their sparking white grape juice. "Sparkling white grape juice? Really Dani?!" Santana whispered to Dani. "San, they're only 18! They can't consume alcohol!" Dani replied. The two girls laughed and talked about their past as friends. Once they were finished with their dinner, Jamie guided them to the couch in the living room. Jamie sat closely to Jane and they were still talking about their high school years. That's when Dani knew it was time for some music. Dani put on her guitar and Santana stood next to her. They decided to play _Why don't you kiss her?_ By Jesse McCartney.

**We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says**

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

Why don't you kiss her?

As the last line of the song was sung, Jamie looked deeply into Jane's eyes. Jamie slowly leaned in and kissed Jane deeply. Dani and Santana smiled at each other happily. Jane's eyes bugged out and looked as though she did not know what to do, and Jamie was in seventh heaven. _I'm finally kissing the girl of my dreams. This is what I've always thought it would feel like._ Jamie thought. Jamie soon after broke the kiss and dreamily looked at Jane. Jane had a panicked look on her face. "What—What's wrong Jane?" Jamie asked now getting concerned. "I—I have to go." Jane stated. Jane got up from the couch and went to go get her coat. Jamie ran after her. "Jane please, don't go. Was it the kiss? Was it bad?" Jamie asked. "I just.. I just can't do this right now. I'm sorry Jamie. I just need time to really think this through. This is too much to even try and work it out right now. I'm sorry." Jane stated. Jamie's eyes started to fill up with tears. Jane looked back at Jamie from the front door frame, and left.

Jamie stood in the middle of the living room alone. Santana and Dani quietly went out into the living room and saw her standing there. They looked and saw the door wide open. Dani ran up to Jamie and immediately hugged her. That's when Jamie completely broke down crying. Santana growled and started walking towards the door, but Dani grabbed her arm and shook her head. Santana sighed, and joined in the hug.

**This is the end of this end! What will happen to the relationship between Jamie and Jane? Read on to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own any Glee characters or the Glee show. I do own the character Jamie and Jane.**

**Chapter 4:**** Depression hurts, love sucks and time is short**

Jamie sat in her bedroom, with red eyes. She's been in there for 3 days, since Jane left her standing in the middle of the room after their first kiss. She didn't want to go anywhere, because she was afraid of running into Jane. In the living room of the apartment, Dani and Santana sat listening to music. Dani had her head on Santana's shoulder feeling guilty for her sister. "I shouldn't have forced her to ask her out." Dani admitted. "No, no baby it wasn't your fault. I mean I was the one who gave her the plan to go on a secret date with that girl. I mean we had no idea she was going to leave Jamie standing there." Santana said, rubbing Dani's shoulders. "I know, but she's been in her room for 3 days now Santana! This is getting really serious! Maybe I should go and talk to her." Dani stated, getting off the couch. "Oh no you don't! Sit down, young lady!" Santana told Dani, pushing back on the couch. "If she didn't respond to you the first 100 times you tried talking to her, what makes you think she's going to listen now?" Santana asked.

Dani sighed. "I don't know. I just want to help her. To get rid of all of the pain she is feeling right now. I mean she's love struck for this girl, San. I don't know what to do." "I know she doesn't either. Just being alone to express her emotions and to think things through is the best thing for her right now." Santana explained, hugging Dani.

Jamie felt the need to be around people and to talk. She got up and walked out to the living room where she saw a sad and concerned Dani. "Hey." Jamie said. Dani looked up and saw Jamie. "Hey kiddo, how are you?" Dani asked, hugging her. "I'm alright, I think. I don't know how I feel. I just wanted to be around people, and I wanted some food, 'cause I'm starving!" Jamie stated, as she ran towards the kitchen. Dani slightly smiled at her sister. Santana still concerned about Dani got up and hugged her girlfriend. "I can go talk to her for you if you would like. I know your struggling." Santana told Dani. "No, no that's okay. I think we can leave the talking to Jamie today. Only if she wants to, that is." Jamie came back out from the kitchen with her shoes on. "I'm going to go out for a bit. Probably going to walk around, you know, get some sunlight on me. Is that okay?" Jamie asked. "Do what ever you need to, sweetheart." Dani told her sister. "Okay. Later guys!" Jamie said, as she left the apartment. "Bye Jamie!" said Dani. "See ya Squirt!" called Santana.

Jamie walked the busy streets of New York alone. As she walked past a coffee shop, she saw Jane sitting at a table through the window. Jamie knew the only way to express her feelings for Jane right now is to sing and dance. It's what she does best! She decided to sing _Take your sweet time_ by Jesse McCartney.

**It isn't a crime to want  
A little space to breathe  
But you will be fine  
The sun again will shine on you  
Whatever you do**

Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here for you baby  
Anytime

I'm feeling you pull away  
'cause letting go isn't easy for me  
But you'll never fly  
With someone else's wings, I know  
Wherever you go  


**Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here for you baby  
Anytime**

I will never stand in your way  
Wherever your heart may lead you  
I will love you the same  
And I will be your comfort every day  
Do you hear the words I say?

Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here for you baby  
anytime

Jamie decided it was time to talk to Jane about what had happened that night. She was going to be the bigger person and talk to her. She walked into the coffee shop and walk to Jane's table. "Hey Jane." Jamie said to Jane. Jane looked up and saw Jamie. "Jamie.. Please.. I can't do this right now." Jane told her. "Please Jane. You owe me an explanation about that night. Especially since you left me standing there like a idiot." Jamie told her. "You're not a idiot, Jamie." Jane stated. "Yeah? Well I feel like one for thinking I had a real chance with you. You broke me into pieces, you know that?'Jane stayed silent. "I stayed in my room for 3 days straight crying because I'm in love with you. And you walked out on me after I did something I never thought I would do with you. I love you, Jane. I 've loved you for a long time now. I just wanted the right time to tell you. So I thought I would tell you by having a date and kissing you." Jamie explained.

"Jamie… I had no idea this was going on. I just… I needed time to think about all of this because… Well because I've never been kissed before. And this is all new for me. This kissing, dating, sex stuff is all new to me. And I don't know." Jane confessed. "This is all new to me as well, but I would never walk out on you. Please, take your time, think everything over, and when you're ready to talk about us, give me a call." Jamie told her as she got up and left the coffee shop.

Dani and Santana were watching a movie when Jamie walked back in the apartment. "Wow. You were gone for a while. Where were you?" Dani asked. Jamie sighed. "I saw Jane at a coffee shop, and I went in and confronted her." "Damn girl! You really have the guts, that's for sure! Just like your sister." Santana said with a smile. Jamie sat down on the couch and smiled. "I sure do! Where did you think I learned everything from?" Dani grinned at her sister. "Damn straight sista!" As all three girls were laughing, they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" called Jamie.

She opened the door to find Jane standing there.

"Jane? What are you doing here? I thought you had to thi—" Jamie was cut off by a passionate kiss given by Jane. Jamie kissed her back with the same passion. Dani and Santana gasped to see this happening. They couldn't believe their eyes. As Dani was still in shock seeing her sister kissing the woman she loved, Santana was staring dreamily at her girlfriend. "Why don't we give them some privacy, and make some passion of our own?" Santana whispered seductively in Dani's ear. Dani shivered at the whisper and nodded in agreement to Santana's question. Santana grabbed Dani's hand and lead her to her bedroom. Jamie, at this point, was still passionately kissing Jane in the doorway. Jamie led her and Jane to couch without breaking the kiss. _This is unbelievable! I don't even know what's happening.. Or what will happen next!_ Jamie thought.

**End of chapter 4! What will happen next? Read on to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own any Glee characters or the show Glee! Forgot to mention before, but I also do not own any songs by Jesse McCartney! I do own, however, the character Jamie and Jane.**

**Chapter 5:**** The Argument of Time, Sex and Unbelievable Bets**

Santana and Dani back onto the bed and were breathing heavily. "Wow… That was… Amazing as always… " Dani told Santana between breaths. "I agree…" Santana managed to say. Minutes later the two calmed down and decided to get dressed and check on Jamie and Jane. "I'll go out first, okay my beautiful Latina?" Dani asked with a grin. "Alright sounds good white girl!" Santana told her. Dani frowned at this. "Santana…" "I was joking! It was a joke! Jeez… You know I love you no matter your skin color!" Santana stated. "That's what I thought!" Dani called through the door.

Dani made her way back to the living. When she looked up she saw her sister nude and about to make the biggest mistake of her life. "Jamie!" Dani called to her sister. Jamie and Jane both gasped and covered themselves. "Jamie, what do you think you're doing? And please put your clothes on!" Jamie rolled her eyes and got dressed again. "Jane, go wait in my room. I'll be there in a minute." Jane nodded and ran to Jamie's bedroom. "What do you want Dani? I was about to score big with Jane!" "Jamie! You were not about to score! You were about to make a huge mistake! I was doing you a favor!" Dani scolded. "A favor? What kind of favor were you doing? I was fine!" "No you weren't! Sex is something special between two people and you're really vulnerable right now and sex is not the answer! Did Jane even tell you why she was at our door?" Jamie frowned and said, "No. She didn't. When I told her to go wait in my room that was the second thing I said to her. But I don't need an explanation! She was giving me the love that I tried to express to her. Is what we were about to do, wrong Dani? I mean you and Santana do it all the time!" "That's because we love each other and we've talked about our future together! A week ago, you were scared to even talk to Jane and now you want to sleep with her?!" Dani explained.

Santana walked into the room and saw the two sisters arguing. "You don't know how we feel together Dani!" "You know what? I don't, but I do know that what you were about to do was a huge mistake. As your sister I was trying to help you because I love and care about you. But if you want to screw up, fine! Be my guest!" Dani yelled at Jamie. "You… Bitch!" Jamie said as she slapped Dani in the face. "Ow! Oh I see. You wanna fight. Let's dance you slut!" Dani yelled. The girls started to really get at it, when Santana ran in between them. "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Neither of them listened, instead Santana got accidentally punched in the face by Jamie. Once she was punched, Santana glared at Jamie and her face turned red.

"Oh shit…" Dani said. Santana started slowly walking towards Jamie when Dani came in front of her. "Santana, calm down. She didn't mean to punch you. Just relax." Dani said, trying to control Santana. "I'm so sorry Santana! I—I didn't mean to! We'll stop fighting okay? Just please don't kill me!" Jamie said hiding behind a chair. "Come on Santana, let's go back into our room and cool down…" Dani said, guiding the Latina into the room. Dani sat Santana down on the bed and looked deep into her eyes. "Santana I'm sorry. I should've have fought my sister like that. I know I'm the bigger person, but sometimes she can really get under my skin." Dani told her. "Dani, Jamie is an adult now. If she wants to sleep with Jane, why didn't you let her?" Santana asked. "Because! She's so vulnerable right now, San! I couldn't let her make this mistake. I don't even think either of them were thinking at all!" "We weren't thinking very much when we first did it, Dani." "Yes we were! I remember talking to you about it before. Remember? We both said we wanted it to be special and memorable. And it was." Dani said with a smile. Santana smiled back at Dani. "I do remember. How could I forget?" "Maybe I should let Jamie do what she wants, but I just want her to talk to Jane first before they do anything." Dani said.

Dani walked back out into the living room to see her sister waiting on the couch. "Hey." Jamie looked up and saw Dani. "Hey." "Listen kiddo, I'm sorry I tried scolding you like a child and fought you and stuff, but I'm only trying to do what's best for you because I love you." "I love you too Dani." Jamie said with a smile. "I just want you to be careful and to talk to Jane about what you want for you're future and how you want your first time to be like before you do anything, okay?" Dani asked. "Okay. That sounds a lot better than what I was going to do. Thanks Dani, I really appreciate you looking out for me." Jamie said as she hugged her sister. Dani hugged her back happily. Santana watched all of this happen through the doorway. "Now this is way better to watch, than seeing you guys physically fight. Although you got a pretty strong punch there, Squirt. Maybe I can learn from you." Santana said with a smile. "I suppose some fight bonding could do us well, huh Santana?" Jamie said. "Put 'em up girlfriend!" Santana told Jamie. Jamie and Santana play fought for a minute and all three were laughing. "Well, I probably should go talk to Jane now. I'll be back later!" Jamie said as she ran off to her room.

When Jamie got to her room, she saw her window open, a note on her bed, and no sign of Jane anywhere. The note read:

_**Jamie, **_

_**I went out your bedroom window when I heard everyone fighting. I know this isn't the time for us to sleep together. I would like another opportunity to have another date with you, because I know the last one did not go as you had planned. I will make things right for us, Jamie. Once we've had our date, I will then agree to be your girlfriend, if you should ask. From then on, we will take things slow, and see what happens. I'll call you when I have free time to get a date set up.**_

_**Jane**_

Jamie sighed happily after reading her note from Jane. She knew from that moment on, it would be her and Jane against the world. Jamie flopped onto her bed and kept rereading her love letter from her soon to be lover. Meanwhile, Santana and Dani were snuggling and talking. "I can't believe you almost murdered my sister!" Dani said laughing. "Well, she did punch me in the face, and you know what happens to whoever makes me angry. I go al—" "I know, Santana. I think we all know what happens. You 'go all Lima Heights on their asses!'" Dani said, trying to impersonate Santana. Santana busted out laughing. "What? I believe I did a very good impression of you, San!" Dani said proudly. Santana wiped the tears from her eyes and calmed down. "You sure did, honey. It just sounds funny from such an innocent, and not at scary white girl!" Dani frowned. "I am not innocent and I certainly am scary! I can scare you so easily, Santana Lopez!" Dani stated. "Oh yeah? Is that a bet Ms. Dani?" Santana said with a smirk. "In fact it is! I bet I can scare the living hell out of you by the end of the week!" Dani said proudly. "It's a bet! What does winner or loser get?" Santana asked. "Winner gets… 1 week of sex with the answer of 'No' not being an option." Dani said with a sexy grin. Santana started to daydream and drool. "Yeah… Umm… Yeah so what does the loser get?" asked a very vulnerable Santana. "Loser has to watch an entire movie with the winner." Dani said. Santana got confused. "What's the catch?" "The catch is that there is no touching, kissing or sex of any kind. We literally have to watch 1 movie." Dani said with an evil grin. "NO! That's bullshit! Dani you know I can't actually watch a movie!" Santana said angrily. "Well, you can hope to not lose, now can't you?" Dani said with a grin. Santana tackled Dani and kissed her softly.

Time passes and Jamie has been on a couple of dates with Jane, and they both have never been happier. Dani has the ultimate plan to scare Santana, but needs the help of her sister. Dani went to Jamie's room and knocked. "It's open!" Jamie called. Dani opened the door and smiled. "Hey kiddo! How did your date with Jane go tonight?" Dani asked. "It was amazing as always!" Jamie said with a smile. "That's great! Listen, I got something to ask you." Dani said seriously. "Oh no! I'm not helping you out with your bet with Santana! Santana already tried to rope me into that one!" Jamie confessed. "She did?! Ugh. Now she's in trouble! But seriously it's part of the bet, but it's something I've been thinking of doing for a long time now." Dani told Jamie. "Well, what is it Dani?" Dani sighed, and took a ring box out of her pocket. "I want to propose to Santana. It will ultimately scare her and make her happy! So overall, I'll win the bet and get a lifelong partner in the process! It's a win-win-win! So, will you help me?" Dani asked. "Of course I will help you! What do you need me to do?" Jamie replied. "Well, I'm asked her to come to the apartment tonight for a romantic dinner date. We'll serenate her with a song, and then I'll pop he question!" Dani told her sister. "Awesome! I'll do it, Dani!" said Jamie excitedly. "Perfect." Dani said with a smile.

That evening, Dani and Santana were dining in their living room in the most fancy dresses they owned. "So, why did you want to do this fancy, romantic date Dani?" Santana asked taking a sip of her water. "Well, we've been dating for a while now and I thought it spice up our sex life as well." Dani said trying to bluff. Hiding in kitchen Jamie gagged when she heard her sister talk about sex. Dani wiped off her mouth and stood up. "I got a surprise for you. I'm going to serenate you, my love. Jamie! You can come in now!" Dani called. Jamie came in the living room with her guitar. "This song is for you, Santana. My one and only love of my life." Dani told her lover. Dani decided to sing _Beautiful Soul_ by Jesse McCartney.

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah**

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul**

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Ooooooo  
Beautiful soul, yeah

Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah 

Santana cupped her face, trying to hide her tears. "That was beautiful Dani. And thanks Squirt for helping her. That was a really amazing performance." Santana said. "Well, I'm not done yet. One last surprise for the night." Dani said. "Aww… Dani, no more surprises! You are definitely spoiling me now!" Santana told her girlfriend. "Well, this is surprise is the most important." Dani told her.

Dani got down on one knee. "Santana, you've been the most amazing girlfriend in the entire world. I don't think any other girl would've stuck around when Jamie came to town with all of her struggles—" "Hey! I'm still standing here you know!" Jamie said to Dani. "Anyways, _**BEFORE**_ I was interrupted, I was saying no other girl would've been there for me physically and mentally like you have these past couple of months. It's when I realized that you and me are meant to be together, forever." Dani looked deep into Santana's eyes and saw tears run down her face.

"Santana Lopez, will you marry me?" Santana sat there, not knowing what to say or do. _Oh shit. She's done it. She's… __**Scared me!**_ Thought Santana.

**Cliffhanger! What will Santana reply to Dani's proposal? What will happen next between Jamie and Jane? Read on to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or the show Glee. I also don't own any Jesse McCartney or the Steve Holy song(s). I do own, however the characters Jamie and Jane.**

**Chapter 6:**** Answers, and Dates**

"Santana Lopez, will you marry me?" Santana sat there, not knowing what to say or do. _Oh shit. She's done it. She's… __**Scared me!**_ Thought Santana. "Santana? This is the part where you squeal and agree to marry me." Dani said nervously. "I… I… I need some time to think this through." Santana said running towards the door. Jamie looked over and saw a devastated Dani. Jamie knew it was her turn to be the bigger and stronger sister. "Oh no you don't! Santana! Come back here!" Jamie called, running after Santana. Santana just opened the door when Jamie ran in front of her and shut the door. "You can't leave my sister like this Santana! It's just plain rude!" Jamie told her. Santana started to cry. "I just… This is so much to think about at one time, you know?" Santana expressed in between sobs. "Come on, let's go talk in my room." Jamie said, guiding Santana to her bedroom.

"Now what's the matter with you, Santana? My sister, who happens to be the love of your life, just proposed to you and you respond by trying to walk out on her?" Jamie explained to Santana. "Well… What would have you done?" Santana replied. "I would have asked for some time to think if I was unsure, but if you love Dani as much as you say you do, you would've given her a respectful answer." Jamie told her. Santana sighed and said, "I suppose you're right. I do love your sister very much. I just did not expect her to this tonight and we've never really talked marriage, engagement or even combining our bank accounts for that matter! It just… Surprised me I guess. Oh my God. She won. Dani won the bet! Damn it! Well, I better go give her an answer before she really breaks down and regrets everything!" Santana said confidentially, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "That's the Santana we all know and love! I better go in first, just to see if she's alright." Jamie said, leading the way back into the living room.

Dani sat on the couch, eyes swelled and red. She had a glass of wine next to her, and it was half empty (or half full, depends on how you see it!). Jamie sat next to her sister. "Hey there. How are you holding up?" Jamie asked Dani. "I don't know I feel broken inside, not knowing what to do next." Dani managed to speak out. "Well… I managed to speak to Santana." Jamie told her. "Yeah? And what did she say?" Dani asked. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Jamie asked her. "What do you mean?" Dani then looked up and saw Santana standing in the doorway. "Santana. I didn't know you were still here." Dani said. "I couldn't just walk out on you when you proposed to me, Dani. I just… I just got scared. You not only won the bet, but you also have won my heart. I am so sorry I almost walked out on you, Dani. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" Santana asked.

Dani took a second to think it over. "Yes Santana, I forgive you." The two girls hugged for a long moment. Jamie smiled, and decided to leave the room to give them some privacy. "Do you think we can do a huge re-do? Except we can skip the song part!" Santana asked. Dani nodded in agreement. Dani, once again got down on one knee. "Santana Lopez, will you marry me?" Dani asked again, hoping for a better response this time around. "Yes! Oh yes Dani, I will marry you!" Santana exclaimed. Dani put the ring on Santana's finger and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Santana managed to pick Dani up bridal style and carry her into her bedroom for some much-needed alone time.

Meanwhile, Jamie was talking to Jane over the phone.

"I really had a great time with you this afternoon, Jane."

"I did too, Jamie. It was nice."

"Listen, my sister just proposed to Santana this evening, and I wondering if we could be… an actual couple at the wedding. Jane, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Jamie… Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

"That's great to hear. I'm so proud of you, Jane. You've come very far."

"Well, it's all thanks to you, Jamie. I probably still would've left you in the dust if you would've confronted me in the coffee shop that day!"

"Well, I couldn't let the only person in the world that I love get away."

"You are just the sweetest thing! Hey, I have to go to class! See you later"

-Click-

**===The next day===**

Dani rolled over in her bed to find a sleeping Santana. Dani smiled and thought of an amazing way to wake up her new fiancée. She got her guitar and she was going to play _Good Morning Beautiful_ by Steve Holy.

**Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face  
It's a good morning, beautiful day**

I couldn't see the light, I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
Well, since you've came along, I can face the dawn  
'Cause I know, you'll be there

Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face  
It's a good morning, beautiful day

I never worry if it's raining outside  
'Cause in here with you, girl, the sun always shines

Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face  
It's a good morning, beautiful day

Hmm, good morning, beautiful day  
Hmm, it's a beautiful day  
(Good morning beautiful, good morning beautiful)  
Good morning, what a beautiful day  
(Good morning beautiful, good morning beautiful)

Santana smiled at Dani. "It is a good morning because I woke up to my beautiful girl." Dani walked back to the bed and kissed Santana. "I'm glad you spent the night with me. It made me feel 100 times better." Dani told her. "I'm glad as well. Wait… Did you tell Jamie I was staying over?" Santana asked. "No, but I'm pretty sure she already knows. I have something I want to give you, Santana." Dani told her. "No! Dani, you've given me everything I'll ever need in life. I got you, your love and a family." Santana smiled. "Well, this is a necessity!" Dani said, giving Santana a box.

Santana opened the box and found two keys inside. "What are these keys to?" Santana asked. "Well this one," Dani said picking up a silver key. "Is the key to this locket." Dani said, bringing out a necklace from under her shirt. "It symbols that you have the key to my heart." Dani said with a smile. "Aww… That is so sweet! I love it! So, what is the other key to?" Santana asked. "Well this key, is to the apartment." Dani told her. "What? I can just knock, sweetheart it's no big deal—" "Santana, I'm giving you this key because… Well because we're engaged now, I think it would be appropriate for you to move in here with Jamie and I. Will you move in with us?" Dani asked.

"Oh my God… Of course I will move in! I practically live here anyways!" Santana told Dani, hugging her. After their hug, there was a knock at the door. "Dani? We're out of food… And I'm lonely… Can I come in? Please?!" Jamie asked. Dani looked to Santana. "Should I let her in?" Dani asked with a grin. "I guess so! I mean I would like to scare her a bit again, but I don't want her to pee herself!" Santana said laughing. Dani got up and ran to the door. "Hey sister! Come in!" Dani said hugging Jamie. "Hey Squirt!" Santana called to Jamie. Jamie jumped on the bed and made Santana flop onto the floor. Both Jamie and Dani laughing, Santana jumped back on and started tickling both girls. "NO!" "AHH! Santana! Stop it!" Santana eventually stopped, leaving them all laughing hysterically. Suddenly, Jamie got confused. "Wait, Santana, did you sleepover?" Jamie asked, with an eyebrow raised. "Well… I… It was Dani's idea!" Santana told her. "Oh yeah right! I told you 'Hey Santana. You should probably sneak out now, Jamie's fast asleep.' But no! You wanted more—" "Okay! I'm still here guys!" Jamie said.

Santana and Dani laughed at Jamie's reaction. "So you lovebirds, have you picked a date for the wedding?" Jamie asked. Dani and Santana glanced at each other. "We have. We're going to get married on Saturday!" Dani told her sister excitedly. "What?! On Friday?! But… But that's only a few days away! How are you going to pull that off?" Jamie asked. "Well, we pretty got everything covered, thanks to my parents, so all we got to do is invite people as soon as possible! Plus we already know where we're honeymooning at!" Santana exclaimed. "Well, that's great to hear! Can I bring Jane to the wedding?" Jamie asked. "Of course you can! And I have something important to ask you, Jamie." Dani said. "What is it, Dani?" "Will you be my maid of honor?" Dani asked. "Oh my God… Of course I will! You are the best sister ever!" Jamie said, hugging Dani. "I'm glad we can be a family together." Jamie told them. Dani and Santana smiled happily.

**Well! That's the end of chapter 6! What do think will happen at the wedding? And where are Santana and Dani honeymooning at? Will Jane stay faithful to Jamie? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter! Read on to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own any Glee characters or the show Glee. I also do not own any Jesse McCartney song. I do own, however the characters Jamie and Jane.**

**Chapter 7:**** A Wedding, a Honeymoon and a Surprise Ending Part 1**

It's Santana and Dani's wedding day, and Jamie is helping Dani get ready."Dani, you look so beautiful. Santana's a lucky woman." Jamie told her sister. "No Jamie, I'm the lucky one." Dani replied. As Jamie was finishing Dani's hair, there was a knock at the door. "Now who could that be?" Jamie asked. Dani shrugged her shoulders and admired herself in the mirror some more. When Jamie opened the door, she saw the last two people she'd hope to see on this day.

"Mom? Dad?" Dani quickly turned around to find her parents standing at the doorway in front of Jamie. "What the hell do you two think you're doing here?" Dani asked angrily. "We're here for your wedding, Dani dear!" Their mother exclaimed. Jamie could tell Dani was getting angry. "Dani, maybe you should sit and calm down…" Jamie tried to convince her. "No! I won't Jamie! They kicked both of us out for being who we truly are. I would _**never**_ invite two bigots to my wedding." Dani growled. "Danielle, do not say that! We are not bigots, and we're trying to cure you and your sister, we just want to help you stop the biggest mistake of your life!" Their father told the bride. "I'm marrying Santana out of love and nothing else! I am not stopping this wedding. You both are a disgrace to our family. Jamie and I are our own family now. You can't break us apart and I think it would be best for everyone if you left, and **never **_**ever**_ came back to see us again." Dani said through her teeth. "Come along, dear. We'll find another way to convince our daughters." Their father said to their mother. Jamie made sure they left completely before going back into Dani's room. "Okay, they're completely gone." Jamie said with a sigh of relief. Dani came out of another room and she was fully dressed. "Dani… You look beautiful!" Dani blushed. "Thanks Jamie. I have another favor to ask you." "Ask away!" "I was wondering if you could… give me away? I mean I know you're also my maid of honor, but I think it would mean a lot to Santana and I as well, if we had your blessing." Dani said, trying not to cry. "Aw… Dani of course! I would love to!" Jamie said with a grin on her face.

When they wedding began, Jamie walked Dani down the aisle, and everyone seemed happy as can be. The old and new members of the Glee club were there to support Santana. The priest signaled for everyone to sit down. "Now who gives this woman to be with this woman?" "I do, her sister." Jamie said proudly. Jamie kissed Dani's cheek and hugged Santana and took her spot next to Dani. Eventually the wedding ceremony ended, and thus the wedding reception came. Everyone was having a good time, and it was time to introduce the new couple. Jamie and Jane went up to the stage and got everyone's attention. "Now it will be my pleasure to introduce to you: Mrs. And Mrs. Santana and Danielle Lopez!" Everyone clapped as the newlyweds came out on the dance floor. "Alright, alright! Everyone settle down! Now, it's time for the first dance, and with the help of the Glee Club from McKinley High School and myself, we will be singing the song _Come To Me_ by Jesse McCartney. Everyone settled down and watched as Dani and Santana slow danced together for the first time as wives.

**Under the silver stars,  
Right where he broke your heart.  
Girl you know, I'd give you everything.  
I wanna hold your hand,  
And say the words he never said.  
I'll make you promises you can believe.**

Let me be the one,  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me.

When you're down and you feel so lonely  
Turn around, you can come to me  
When you're down baby, I will be the only  
Come to me

You can just be yourself,  
'Cause I don't want nobody else.  
All of your secrets are safe with me.  
For the kind of love you can trust,  
For more than just a crush,  
Baby, why don't you just come to me?

Let me be the one,  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me.

When I've got you in my arms (got you in my arms)  
Say it's where you wanna be (where you wanna be, yeah)  
'Cause girl I'm down on my knees  
Promising my heart oh, my heart

Whenever you need me, ah  
Whenever you need me girl  
Whenever you need me, ah  
Oh, I'll be there

Whenever you need me, ah  
Whenever you need me girl

**Whenever you need me, ah  
Oh, I'll be there **

Once the song slowed down everyone clapped and Dani and Santana were smiling at each other and looked so happy. "That was very nice! Good job ladies! Now, Santana would you like to join me on stage?" Jamie asked. "Thanks Jamie! Now I know my new wife, Dani told me no surprises, but what's the fun about a wedding without surprises? This song is something we sang together when I walked you to your apartment and where we shared our first kiss." Santana said with a smile. Santana grabbed the microphone and went back down on the dance floor to sing to her new wife. (Santana is about to sing _Here Comes the Sun_ by The Beatles.)

**Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right**

**Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right**

**Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right**

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right

Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right  
It's all right

Santana and Dani kissed and everyone 'Awed' at them. The wedding reception continued on into the night and eventually everyone left. The four walked out to where the limo was waiting for them. "Well your wedding was amazing guys!" Jamie told the newlyweds. "Thanks Jamie for everything. It was even more amazing than we thought it was going to be. Which is why we have a surprise for you two!" Dani told them. "What is it Dani? Oh my God! Are you asking us to apartment sit when you guys are honeymooning?!" Jamie asked with excitement. "No Squirt, but as "fun" as that sounds, Dani and I decided to bring you guys along on our honeymoon! We rented a huge hotel suite for a few weeks, and we thought we could go back to my hometown and I can show you guys around and show off my sexy wife and adorable sister-in-law to my friends back at my high school!" Santana told them. Jamie and Jane squeaked with excitement. "We'll go! Yay!" They cheered. "Good choice, because either way, I packed your bags, so you were going to go with us!" Dani said, laughing.

In the limo, Santana asked the driver to put in a Jesse McCartney mix tape in. The one (and only one) song that came on is _My Baby_ by Jesse McCartney. Once the song started, all four girls started dancing in the back of the limo.

**She steps to the groove her body in tune  
She stops the whole room she got to everybody  
The red of her lips so hard to resist  
The curve to her hips I gotta tell somebody**

I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa  
I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby  
My baby

She throws me a sign a wink and a smile  
I stopped on a dime could she be lookin' at me  
With nothin' to prove she's makin' a move  
And as she walked through leaned in to tell me somethin'

I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa  
I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby

She took my hand and led me 'cross the dance floor  
Everybody's watchin' like oh no  
The kinda girl you could only ever pray for  
All the cameras flashin' like oh no no no no  
And as we left together  
She whispered somethin' soft and sweet so right  
She said I'd love to love you all through the night

I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa  
I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby wanna make ya my baby  
Gotta make ya my baby  
My baby 

The four girls finally made it the hotel near the airport to stay the night at. They got two rooms next to each other, just in case they wanted a movie marathon, etc. They all said 'Good night' and went their separate ways into the rooms. Jamie knew tonight, would be the night she would make the big move with Jane and have their first time. Jamie tackled Jane on their bed and kissed her passionately. Jane pulled away and said, "Jamie! We got to unpack our stuff first!" "No we don't! We're leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow anyways! What's the point? Come on baby, we're finally alone, we have a room to ourselves… Is something else bothering you?" Jamie asked starting to worry.

No, nothing's bothering me. I just feel like it should be more romantic, that's all." Jane stated. "Romantic huh? I can make that happen." Jamie said, kissing Jane slowly. They eventually got to the point where neither of them where wearing any clothes, and suddenly their door busted open. Jamie and Jane instantly covered themselves and looked towards to only find Jamie and Dani's parents standing there. "Mom, Dad? What are you doing here now?! Didn't Dani make it perfectly clear before?" Jamie asked them.

"She did Jamie, she made it clear about her and that Santana character. She said nothing of the sorts of you and your 'friend' there." Her father told her. "Her name is Jane and she is my girlfriend, 'Dad'!" Jamie yelled at her father. "Jamie, do not yell at your father." Mother said sternly. "Why? You guys have done nothing but hurt Dani and I our entire lives! Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Jamie yelled. Her mother slowly took a pistol out from her purse. "Oh my God! Mom! Put the gun away!" Jamie screamed. "No Jamie, not until you come back home with us where we can provide you with help." Her mother told her. "That's right Jamie. If you refuse, we'll shoot your little friend there." Her father replied. "No. I'm not coming home with you… You bigots!" Jamie screamed at them. "Well, that's too bad. We made it pretty easy for you." Her mother said, loading the pistol.

As her mother shot the gun, Jamie jumped in front of a terrified Jane taking a bullet to the chest and another one to the head. Once Jamie hit the floor, her mother screamed. "Oh my God… You shot our daughter!" Her father yelled. "I didn't expect her to jump in front of that girl!" Her mother replied. "Jamie!" Jane yelled in fear. "Here put the gun in the trash. Let's go!" Her father told her mother, and they both ran from the scene. Jane sat there crying, and not knowing what to do with a wounded Jamie. Jane wrapped Jamie in a sheet, and grabbed Jamie's cell phone to call Dani. In the other room, Santana and Dani were getting their macks on when Dani heard her cell phone buzz. "Naughty girl, Dani. You remember our rule: No cell phones tonight." Santana told her, biting Dani's neck. "B—But it's Jamie. It might be important." Dani told her in between moans. "Dani, she probably just butt dialed you. You know she's probably scoring over there!" Santana said with a smile. "You're probably right." Dani told Santana, returning her kisses.

The call went straight to voicemail. "Damn it!" said a panicked Jane. Jane picked up Jamie and ran next door. With all of her might, Jane ran into the door. On the third try, she busted the door down. She walked in and saw a naked Dani and Santana. "Jane what are you doing here—Oh my God! What's wrong with Jamie?!" Dani asked, now very concerned. "She probably just fainted from the pleasure honey, nothing to be worried about!" Santana told Jane. "No Santana! Jamie's bleeding! Oh my God! She has bullet wounds! Jamie!" Dani yelled, crying now. "What?!" Santana said running over. "Put her on the bed!" Jane placed Jamie down and cried even more. Santana went over by Jane. "Jane, what happened?" Santana asked. "Her parents came to our room… Saw us naked… Wanted Jamie to come home to get help… Jamie denied them… Her mom shot the pistol… Jamie jumped in front of me..." Jane said, but couldn't finish because she kept crying.

Dani was crying while holding Jamie in her arms on the bed. "Jamie! I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have invited you to come with us… This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me!" "Dani, this is not your fault! Your parents would've found her either way! Or worse, it could've been you!" Santana said. Dani glared at Santana for a moment and then went back to Jamie. "Okay, either way it would've been bad and it is! I'm sorry I should've worded it differently! Jane, where's the gun?" Santana asked. "In the trash can in our room." Jane replied. "Okay, I'll go help you get dressed and see where the gun's located. While she's getting dressed I'll call the cops. Dani are you able to stay there with Jane until the cops come?" Santana asked. Dani nodded. "Okay, I'll be back soon. I love you." Santana told Dani, kissing her forehead. "I love you too." Dani said quickly hugging Santana.

Jane led Santana to their room and showed her where the gun was. As Jane got dressed, Santana called 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" The dispatcher asked.

"Hi this is Santana Lopez and my wife's sister was shot twice once in the chest and once in the head by her parents."

"Okay and is she concise?"

"No."

"Okay and where are you now?"

"We're at the hotel near the airport. The address is 1102 King Drive, and we're in room 1015."

"Okay, someone is on the way now."

"Thank you."

In the other room, Dani's eyes were red and swollen from all of the crying. "Jamie… Please don't leave me… I need you... I need you..." Santana and Jane came back in the room with the cops and ambulance personal. "Ma'am, we're going to have to take her now, we promise she be in good hands." Dani nodded and let Jamie go with the ambulance personal. "C—Can I ride in the ambulance with her? I'm her sister." Dani asked. "I wish I could let you, but we have a lot of work to do on the way there. If anything happens, we will let the policeman in the squad know." Before they put Jamie in the ambulance, Dani kissed her forehead. "I love you." Dani managed to say. The three girls got into the squad car and were right behind the ambulance taking Jamie to the hospital.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 7! What will happen to Jamie? Will Jamie and Dani's parents get caught? Will Jane stay faithful to Jamie? Stay tuned for Part 2 coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own **

**any songs sung by Jesse McCartney or Jason Mraz I do own however, the characters Jamie and Jane.**

**Chapter 8: The Wedding, a Honeymoon and a Surprise Ending Part 2**

"Jamie… Please don't leave me… I need you... I need you..." Santana and Jane came back in the room with the cops and ambulance personal. "Ma'am, we're going to have to take her now, we promise she be in good hands." Dani nodded and let Jamie go with the ambulance personal. "C—Can I ride in the ambulance with her? I'm her sister." Dani asked. "I wish I could let you, but we have a lot of work to do on the way there. If anything happens, we will let the policeman in the squad know." Before they put Jamie in the ambulance, Dani kissed her forehead. "I love you." Dani managed to say. The three girls got into the squad car and were right behind the ambulance taking Jamie to the hospital.

Once in the hospital, they saw Jamie being rolled into the ER. The policeman in the squad car guided the girls into the nearest waiting room. "I am really sorry for what has happened tonight, especially since it's your wedding night." The policeman told Dani and Santana. "Thank you." Was all Dani could manage to say. "If there is anything I can do for you let me know, but right now I need to take each one of you separately into questioning. Who witnessed the entire crime scene?" The policeman asked. Jane raised her hand. "Alright, come with me." Jane looked to Santana and Dani. "It'll be okay, Jane." Santana assured her.

Jane went off with the policeman, leaving Dani and Santana alone in the waiting room. Dani rested her head on Santana's shoulder, and couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Santana turned Dani around and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry baby…" Santana said to Dani. "Why couldn't it been me? You know? I mean I irritated them before the wedding and—" "Wait minute, you and Jamie saw your parents before our wedding?" Santana asked. "Yeah, they surprised us and came in my room when I was getting ready, but I told them to back off or else and I thought they would and they didn't! Instead they shot my only sister!" Dani said, bawling her eyes out. "Okay, okay… Relax Dani, everything will be alright—" Santana tried to say, but gets interrupted by Dani. "No! Everything will _**not**_ be okay! Jamie got shot, San! Who knows if she will make it or not! And I bet you that my parents will try to flee the border and won't get put into prison!" Dani yelled. "Sweetheart, please… Calm down… Look at me." Santana told Dani. Dani looks up at Santana with tears spilling from her red and swollen eyes.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure they pay for what they've done to Jamie. This deed will not go unpunished. I promise you that. I love Jamie too, and I will not let down until they are put away for good, because if they're still out there, you're next on that list, and I don't know what I would do without you, Dani." Santana told Dani, starting to cry herself. They both hugged and Jane came back with the policeman. Jane sat down and Santana went next. Dani looked to Jane, who looked terrified. "Jane, are you okay?" Dani asked. "It's my fault. I should've taken those bullets. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did the day she first kissed me. It's all my fault and now I might lose her altogether." "Jane, this is not your fault. Our parents are crazy people, and they are huge anti-gays. Yes, you made some mistakes in your past with Jamie, but I know how much she loves you. And I've never heard that girl talk more about a person, than she does about you. She's totally crazy about you, Jamie. I know how strong Jamie is, and I believe she will get through this. So we got to be strong for her, okay?" Jane nodded and hugged Dani for a brief moment. Santana came back and swapped places with Dani. Dani went with the officer to go for questioning.

"Okay Dani, I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer the best you can, alright?" The policeman asked. Dani nodded. "Alright. What is your relation to the victim?" "I'm her sister." "Okay, and did you see her before the scene of the crime?" "Yes, I saw her before we went into our rooms, which were right next to each other." "Alright and when Jane brought the victim to your room, who did she say shot her?" "She said my parents shot my sister." "Alright, do you have any current pictures of your parents with you?" "No, but I can describe them to you." "Alright, go ahead."

As Dani's questioning was happening, Santana and Jane sat in the waiting room. "Do you think Jamie will pull through, Santana? I just… I need to know." Jane stated. "I know she will, Jane. Jamie is so incredibly strong, and with you in her heart, she's going to fight hard to get back here with you. Well you and Dani!" Santana assured her. "Okay, thanks Santana." "Can you do me a favor, Jane?" "What's the favor?" "I need you to be extra strong for Dani's sake. She's struggling so much and I wish there was something I could do, but there's not. So you and I need to be strong and be there for her, okay?" Santana asked. "Okay, Santana. I'll try." Jane said. Eventually Dani came back to the girls and sat down.

"Once again, I am extremely sorry for what happened tonight. If there is anything I can do, please don't hesitate to call me." The policeman told the three girls. "Well, there is one thing you can do for us, officer." Dani said. "What is it?" The policeman asked. "Find my parents and make them pay for what they've done." Dani told him. "Now that I can do. I will personally work day and night until they are caught. Y'all try and have a nice night now." The officer told them. They thanked the officer and watched him leave the room. Dani saw the doctor come into the room and the other two joined her to stand. All three girls walked towards the doctor. "How's my sister doing?" Dani asked. "Jamie's surgery was a success, we managed to remove both bullets. One bullet was near the heart and lungs, and one bullet just missed the brain area. Unfortunately, we had to put Jamie in a medically induced coma to help improve the healing process in the head." The doctor told them.

"How long will Jamie be in the coma?" Dani asked nervously. "Unfortunately I can't predict that. We decided that we would let Jamie wake up on her own, unless she recovers quickly. It could be 3 months to 3 years; it just depends on how fast the recovery process is. I'll have a nurse take you to her room now." The doctor said. "A coma?" Jane aloud. "3 months to 3 years without my sister?" Dani said shockingly. The nurse led the girls into Jamie's room. They all stood around Jamie and just thought. Jane was the first one to speak. "Can I have a moment alone with Jamie? I'll probably just go back to your room afterwards, I just want a moment alone." Jane asked. "Sure Jane." Santana said, guiding Dani outside. Jane decided to sing Jamie a song, because it's what Jamie would've done in a situation like this. She was going to sing _I won't give up_ by Jason Mraz.

**When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?**

Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up.

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

When Jane finished the song, she kissed Jamie on the forehead. "I love you so much, Jamie. Next time, I'll take the bullets for you." Jane walked out of the room to find Dani and Santana. "Is she still okay?" Dani asked. "Yeah, she seems just peaceful and not in pain at the moment." "Why don't I take Jane back to our room? That way you can have some privacy with Jamie before I come in. Is that alright?" Santana asked. "That sounds perfect. Thank you Santana." Dani said kissing her wife. Santana guided Jane towards a local bus stop and Dani went back into Jamie's room. She sat down next to Jamie's bedside and started to cry, once again.

"Mom and Dad will pay for what they've done to you, Jamie. I promise." Dani took out her phone and decided she was going to sing Jamie a song. She began to play _Because you live_ by Jesse McCartney.

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know**

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

Once Dani was done, she kissed her sister's forehead. "I love you so much, Jamie. Next time our psychotic parents are near you, I'll take the bullets for you." Dani told her. "And so will I for you." Santana said from the doorway. Dani smiled a little and invited Santana in. "She looks so peaceful." Santana said. Dani nodded in agreement. Santana rubbed Jamie's arm. "Hey there Squirt. You did something quite amazing today, but next time take down a few notches will you? This is really killing your sister and Jane, so you got to get better soon, okay?" Dani smiled at Santana talking to her sister. "I love you." Dani told her. "I love you too, Dani."

**Well, that's the end of chapter 8 and part 2! What will happen next? Will Jamie ever come out of her coma? Read on to find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or the Glee show. I also do not own any songs by Jesse McCartney or The Beatles. I do own however the characters Jamie and Jane.**

**Chapter 9:**** Playing the Waiting Game**

Dani and Santana sat in Jamie's room and were talking to each other. "Come on, Dani… It'll be worth your while…" Santana said, trying to convince Dani. "For the last time Santana, I'm not having sex with you in Jamie's room! First of all, nurse could come in at any moment. Second of all, this is a really sanitary place, and I would feel terrible! Thirdly, Jamie is lying right here! And what if she wakes up and sees us? Dani asked her wife. "Dani, it's been 6 months now. The doctor said she's still fighting for her life! If Jamie would wake up right now, she would be confused, and in huge amounts of pain. Besides, the doctor and nurses left for the day, remember? They just said to call a nurse if something serious happens to Jamie." Santana told her.

"The answer's still no, Santana. I'm sorry." Dani told her. Santana knew she was not going to take no for an answer from her wife. They haven't had sex since before the wedding because of all of Dani's worries for Jamie. Santana knew one real way to seduce her wife, and it was singing and dancing. It always turned Dani on! Santana was going to sing _Daddy's Little Girl_ by Jesse McCartney.

**You just turned eighteen a week ago  
You want to learn what you don't know  
You're grown up don't need permission  
Find out what you've been missin'  
It took some time but now you really want to figure out  
Just what it is that all the other girls are talkin' 'bout**

And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby

I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're  
I think you're

You've always followed all the rules  
Done just what you're supposed to  
Stick the key in the ignition and light it up  
Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough  
Move your body baby let me see you work it  
Looking at you make me wanna blow a circuit

And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby

I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're, I think you're  
I think you're ready baby  
Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're, I think you're

Tell me girl if I'm mistaken  
All the signals that you're makin'  
Brought you to the road you're takin'  
So come on, come on  
Come on, come on, let's go  
Girl shake what your mama gave you  
Shake it like you're trying to break it  
'Bout to start an earthquake

**I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're, I think you're  
I think you're ready baby  
Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah**

**I think you're ready baby  
I think you're, I think you're**

**** Santana ended up on her hands and knees with Dani lying beneath her on the floor. Santana looked at Dani and kissed her passionately._ Oh my God! I don't know what I just did, but I've never felt this attracted to Dani in… Ever! More singing and dancing from now on!_ Thought Santana. Dani reacted in the same way physically, because she knew if she didn't give in, Santana would never let this go. Mentally, Dani was thinking: _I'm so sorry Jamie… If you wake up to see this I will feel so incredibly guilty, but Santana in a way is right; We haven't been intimate since before the wedding. We need this… I just wish it wasn't here in front of you!"_

Hours later, Santana and Dani lied on the floor smiling at each other. "I'm sorry Dani, I've really have been trying these last couple of months, trying to hold back because I know you're struggling and I know your worried, but… Every woman has needs, and we're married now, sweetheart. I mean I didn't marry you just because we have great sex. I married you because I love you and you love me, and you are an amazing woman. Besides, sex is a huge stress reliever. Do you feel less stressed, baby?" Santana asked. Dani smiled and laughed. "I suppose I do feel a little more relaxed, but I just feel guilty because we had sex in front of Jamie again!" Santana laughed. "Except this time she isn't awake, luckily!" "Yeah… Let's just hope Jane doesn't walk in on us now!" Dani told Santana. "Right? That's the last thing that girl needs to see." Santana added.

"Listen Santana, I know I've been pretty out of it these past couple of months, and you've been an amazing support to me. I'm sorry if I've seemed distant and not attracted to you. I really am! All of those times you tried, I was turned on, I just am so preoccupied about Jamie I—" "Sweetheart, I know you got a lot of stuff on your mind. I'm sorry I've been pushing sex on you. I think I'll be fine now for another 3-6 months!" Santana said, chuckling. "Well you don't have to wait that long, baby. I promise." Dani said with a smile. The two kissed, and got redressed again. Dani went over to Jamie's bed and sat next to her. She rubbed her thumb on her forehead and smiled at her. "You know, when she first came to town, I thought she looked a lot like you. Maybe that's why I like her so much!" Santana told her Dani with a smile. Dani laughed. "I always thought she looked more like me than either of our parents."

Jane walked into Jamie's room and saw Dani and Santana. "Hey guys. How is she?" Jane asked. "She's still good, Jane. No huge changes." Dani told her. Jane walked to the other side of Jamie and kissed her forehead. Dani and Santana smiled at her. "You really love her don't you?" Santana asked. Jane nodded her head. "I was going to sing to her again, but you both can stay if you want." Jane told them. Dani took out her guitar. "What are you going to sing? I can play for you." Dani asked. "I'm going to sing _And I love her_ by the Beatles." Jane replied.

**I give her all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her**

She gives me everything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her

A love like ours  
Could never die  
As long as I  
Have you near me

Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her

Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her

Dani sniffled. "That was beautiful, Jane. Just know Jamie loves you just as much." "I know she does. I could tell by the way she first kissed me. She had her heart set on me, and she wasn't going to do anything without me. I really like that about her. I had no idea she loved me, until she talked to me at the coffee shop. I mean, I know I had hurt her very badly, but she was not going to give up on being with me, and neither will I." Stated Jane. "That's good to hear, Jane." Dani said smiling.

The one-year mark came around and Dani was getting more and more worried about Jamie not waking up. "Dani, Jamie is a tough girl and she will wake up, I promise." Santana said, rubbing Dani's back. "I hope so because it's been one-year now, and I really miss having my sister around." Dani told her. Santana all of a sudden got an idea. "Hey! I just got an amazing idea!" "What is it, Santana?" "You've been so distracted with Jamie's healing process lately and we definitely need a break more than ever. Let's go on our honeymoon, Dani. Let's go to Florida and get massages and a private room with a hot tub and a huge bed. Will you go with me, Dani?" Santana asked.

Dani sighed, and looked at Jamie. Thoughts ran through her mind. "Who's going to watch over Jamie while we're gone?" Dani asked Santana. "I'll watch her for you Dani." Jane said, walking into the room. "You would do that for us, Jane?" Dani asked. "Of course! You guys deserve a relaxing break away from all of this. Besides, Jamie would want you guys to go." Jane said. "Alright, but what about our parents? They could come back for you, or even Jamie." Dani said. "Dani, you know that cop put them away in prison months ago. They can't hurt any one of us now." Santana told her. "Yeah, but knowing my parents, they'll find a way to escape! Plus last time I left Jamie with you, she got shot! I don't know if I can leave her again…" Dani said. "I promise I will come see Jamie 3 times or more a day and update you any changes." Jane said. Dani sighed and looked over at a hopeful Santana. "Alright, we're going to Florida!" Dani said. Santana squealed with joy. "Thank-you baby! You'll see how much more relaxed you will be, I promise." Santana told Dani, kissing her cheek.

A couple days later, Santana and Dani were gone on their honeymoon to Florida, and Jane was at the hospital watching over Jamie. Jane walked into Jamie's room as she was finishing a text she was sending to Dani. "Jamie's status hasn't changed since an hour ago, Dani. Stop worrying and relax on your honeymoon. There! I hope she stops worrying so much! I'm doing a good job of watching over Jamie so far!" Jane stated to herself. Jane next to Jamie's bedside and smiled. "Hey there pretty girl! It's me, Jane. I know you can't hear me or know I'm even here, but I miss you so much. Dani does too. Can you believe she's on her honeymoon with Santana and she's more worried about you than taking time for herself? She's crazy, but she misses you a lot, and so do I. I know I made a mistake with you in the past Jamie, but when you wake up, I'm going to make sure I don't make any more mistakes and just focus on taking care of you. That's a promise." Jane said with a smile. All of a sudden, Jane knocked her purse onto the floor. When she came back up from picking it up, she saw Jamie's eyes open, and looking around the room with a panicked look on her face. Jane's eyes widened. "Jamie?"

**Well, that's the end of chapter 9! What will happen to Jamie next? How long will it take for Jane to notify Dani of Jamie's huge recovery? Is Dani really taking time for her and Santana on their honeymoon? Read on to find out the answers to these questions and more!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do own any characters from Glee or the show Glee. I also do not own any songs by Jesse McCartney. I do own however the character Jamie and Jane.**

**Chapter 10: ****Life as she knows it**

All of a sudden, Jane knocked her purse onto the floor. When she came back up from picking it up, she saw Jamie's eyes open, and looking around the room with a panicked look on her face. Jane's eyes widened. "Jamie?" Jamie turned to Jane and just stared at her. Jane kept hitting the nurse/doctor button rapidly. "Jamie, I'm so happy you're awake! I've really missed you! Oh Dani's going to be thrilled!" Jane said happily. A nurse and doctor ran into the room. "What's going on?" The doctor asked. "Jamie just woke up!" Jane exclaimed to the doctor. "Alright, I'm going to ask you to leave for a moment. I'll come out to you with the details." The doctor told Jane. Jane nodded and walked out of Jamie's room. The first thing Jane needed to do was call Dani. She felt guilty calling Dani on her honeymoon with Santana, but what other choice did she have? Jane dialed Dani's number on her cell phone.

"Hello? Jane what's going on? Is something wrong with Jamie?" Dani asked.

"Hey Dani, everything is actually amazingly good! Jamie just woke up from her coma!"

"Oh my God! How is she? Is she asking for me? Oh my God I'm the most terrible sister in the world! I'm not there when she woke up! I need to come back now—"

"Dani! Calm down! Jamie hasn't said one word to me. The doctor is examining her now. When he gives me the details, I'll call you back, okay? Relax, things can only get better from here, right?"

Dani sighed. "You're right. Call me as soon as you get the news."

"Okay! I will."

**-Click-**

Jane waited for about 15 minutes before the doctor came out. "You were in there for a long time. Is everything alright?" Jane asked nervously. "I wish I could say they were. Jamie is suffering from memory loss. She didn't know her birthday, didn't know why she was here or what was going on, she didn't even know Jamie was her name. Now, the only option we have is just giving her memories to hopefully retrigger everything in her mind. Pictures, or stories will really help tremendously. I know this is really hard to comprehend, but if you or Dani have any questions, don't hesitate to call me." The doctor told Jane. Jane nodded at him and he walked away. Jane sighed and called Dani back.

"Hey, what's going on with Jamie?" Dani asked excitedly.

"Dani, there's no easy way to say this, but –"

"But what? Is Jamie alright?"

"I was going to tell you that she has memory loss. We have to refill her mind with everything: Who we are, memories, stories, pictures, everything. I'm just as shocked."

There was no response on the answer on the end.

"Dani? You there?"

"I don't know what you said to Dani, Jane but she's really upset! What did you tell her?" Santana asked.

"I just told her the truth: Jamie has memory loss. We have to refill her memory with everything. I'm going back in her room. Just let this sink in and call me when you're coming back." Jane said, hanging up the phone.

Jane walked back in Jamie's room and sat in the chair next to her bed. "Hey Jamie." Jamie turned to Jane with an emotionless look. "Do you know who I am?" Jamie shook her head no. "My name is Jane. I'm your best friend. We met in middle school, in 8th grade." Jane smiled at Jamie. "W—Why are you here?" Jamie asked. "I'm here for you. Did the doctor tell you why you're here?" Jane asked. "Yeah, he said that I had gotten shot twice." Jamie told her. "That's right. You had surgery and the damage was pretty bad, so they put you in a medically induced coma to help heal you more quickly." Jane told her. "Where's my family?" Jamie asked. "Well, your only sister is on her honeymoon with her wife, and your parents… Well Jamie, your parents are the ones who shot you. So they are in jail now, and can't hurt you anymore." Jamie nodded sadly. "When is my sister coming back?" "Soon, I promise."

Jamie looked around the room for a while. "What else can you tell me?" Jamie asked. "Well, what do you want to know?" Jane replied. "Well… How old am I?" Jamie asked. "You're 18 years old, but turning 19 soon." Jane said with a smile. "Okay… Are you the same age?" "Yes I am." "What things do I like?" "Well, the thing you love to do most is sing and dance." "Can you show me?" Jamie asked. Jane blushed. "Well, I'm not as good as you are, but I'll try. This is your favorite song." Jane was going to sing _Can't let you go_ by Jesse McCartney.

**Yeah...  
My heart was jumpin' for her  
My head was spinnin' circles  
My tongue was tied  
I tried, but couldn't find the words  
She had them eyes of fire  
The ones you can't put out  
She saw a sucker for lovin'  
And turned my world around**

Oh, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go

Whoa, I just can't let you go  
One look in my condition  
I see you in my dreams  
And every night I fight  
To keep my sanity  
She's like a roller coaster  
And I'm afraid of heights  
But still there's nothing to stop me  
From getting off this ride

Oh, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go

So many times I've tried  
To get her out of my life  
But she knows I'm addicted  
To the taste of her lips  
My strength is drifting away  
My body's aching with pain  
I can't hold on  
I can't hold on any longer  


**Oh, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go**

**Oh, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go  
** Jamie looked at Jane with wide eyes. "That… Was… Awesome!" Jamie said. "Really? You liked it, huh?" Jane asked. "Yeah! I can't believe I did that kind of stuff!" Jane laughed. "Well that's the kind of person you are, Jamie." Jane said sitting on the edge of Jamie's bed. "You're smart, funny, awesome, pretty…" Jane said, getting closer and closer to Jamie's face. She was about to kiss her, when Jamie moved away. "Jane? What were you doing?" Jamie asked with concern. "I'm sorry. I just… I forgot to mention, that I'm your best friend, but I'm also your… girlfriend." Jane spat out. "My girlfriend? I'm dating a girl? Isn't that illegal or something?" Jamie asked. "No, no! It's not illegal at all. It's perfectly normal, but since you're still recovering your memories, I won't do that stuff. I'll just be your best friend. Does that make you more comfortable?" Jane asked. Jamie nodded at her. "Okay. I just want you to know, that I'm here for you okay?" "Okay Jane, thanks." Jamie said with a smile. Jane smiled at Jamie and watched her fall asleep. Jane left Jamie's room quietly and went to her hotel room.

A few days later Dani and Santana came home from their honeymoon. They decided to all go together to see Jamie in the hospital. Jane walked in first with Dani and Santana behind her. "Hey Jamie!" Jane said. "Hey Jane! Where were you the last couple of days? I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore." Jamie told her. "No! That's not it at all! I had school, so I had to go to some classes to pass, but I brought a surprise with me today!" Jane moved over to reveal Santana and Dani. Dani ran up to Jamie and hugged her. "I've missed you so much Jamie." Dani told her. Jamie pulled away from Dani quickly. "Who are you and why are you hugging me?" "I'm so sorry! I totally forgot! I'm your sister, Dani. I was the one on the honeymoon. This is my wife, Santana." Dani said, showing her Santana. "Hey there, Squirt. How you holding up?" Santana asked. "I'm fine, but why did you call me Squirt?" Jane asked. "That's the nickname I gave you when we first met." Santana told her. Jamie nodded.

"So Dani, what memories or stories do you have of us? A few days ago, Jane showed me what kind of singing and dancing I like to do." Jane asked. "Oh did she? Well did Jane tell you why you are in New York?" Dani asked. Jamie shook her head no. "Well, you're in New York because our parents, kicked you out because you kissed a girl. They are not nice people, Jamie. That's why they are put away in jail. So you with Santana and I in our apartment." Dani told her. "Cool! Were our parents mean to you to, Dani?" "Yes they were, but you and I are own family now. That's all that matters." Dani said with a smile. Santana walked over to Jane while Dani and Jamie were getting reunited. "So, did you tell her you guys were dating?" Santana asked. "I almost kissed her, and she flinched away from me. So I had to tell her, and she did not seem at all interested. So I told her for I would just stay her friend for now. You have no idea how much this hurts, Santana." Jane told her. Feeling guilty, Santana hugged Jane. "It's okay, everything will work out." "Thanks. I got to go to class, so I'll catch up with you guys later." Jane waved good-bye to Jamie and left the hospital. Later that night, Dani thought she would make a collage of pictures to show Jamie the next day. She took a cab to Jane's hotel room, and when she was about to knock on the door, she heard something weird. She peeked through the curtains and saw Jane kissing another girl. "Oh my God! Jane is having an affair!"

**Well, that's the end of chapter 10! What will Dani do with the news of Jane's affair? Will Jamie ever remember her old life again? Read on to find out more! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Jesse McCartney or LMNT. I do own, however the characters Jamie and Jane.**

**Chapter 11:**** Can I kiss you? Part 1**

Later that night, Dani thought she would make a collage of pictures to show Jamie the next day. She took a cab to Jane's hotel room, and when she was about to knock on the door, she heard something weird. She peeked through the curtains and saw Jane kissing another girl. "Oh my God! Jane is having an affair!" Jane looked out her window and saw Dani peeking through. She opened the door and went to Dani. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong with Jamie?" Jane asked. "Please don't act like you actually care about my sister. I saw you in there, Jane. You're with another girl! Do you know how much that's going to hurt Jamie?" Dani asked her. "Jamie doesn't want to date me anymore. She's not interested now, so what makes you think she will be when she wakes up?" Jane asked.

"She will be interested because she'll remember everything. If she finds out that you're cheating on her, it'll break her heart." "Well Dani, she already broke mine." "It's not her fault she has memory loss! She's only like this because she was trying to save you! Yeah, I went there. Do you remember more clearly?" Dani said angrily. "Of course I do. Jamie saved my life." Jane said. "Then you own it to her now to try again. Make her fall in love with you this time. I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow. Have a song ready." Dani said walking away. Jane sighed and walked back inside her hotel room. "There you are! I thought you weren't coming back in!" said the girl. "No I just had to talk to a friend is all. No worries." Jane said with a small smile. The girl tackled Jane and started kissing her neck. Jane wasn't totally paying attention because she was singing _Just so you know_ by Jesse McCartney.

**I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away**

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here  


**Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know  
** It's been a month since Dani caught Jane cheating on her sister. Jane has been trying really hard to win Jamie over, but it was hard because she was choosing between Jamie, her best friend, or a girl she had an affair with. Jane decided she was going to sing Jamie a song and kiss her for the first time since she's waken up from her coma. She was going to sing _Open Your Eyes to Love_ By LMNT, and hoped to God it would win Jamie over.

**You've been searching the world to find true love  
Looking in all the wrong places  
When all of the time you've been blind to love  
it's plain as the nose on your faces.**

it's here, it's now  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here, Right now  
Open your eyes to love

You've been down on yourself  
thinking somethings are wrong  
wondering why love has never found you  
Don't you know its been here all along  
If only you look around you  
it's here, it's now  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here, Right now  
Open your eyes to love

it's here, it's now  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here, Right now  
Open your eyes to love

Love has been right by your side  
So close that you couldn't see  
If love could speak, it would shout to the sky  
"I've always been here, I always will be"

I'm here, I'm now.  
Open your eyes and see  
Right here, Right now  
Open your eyes to love  
Open your mind to love  
Open your heart to love

At the end of the song, Jane looked dreamily at Jamie. Jamie blushed a little at Jane's expression. "So Jamie, how do you feel?" Dani asked. "I don't know.." Jamie said without looking at Dani. Dani happily rested her heard on Santana's shoulder, smiling. "Jamie, can I kiss you?" Jane asked. Jamie looked to Dani. "I don't know… Should I kiss Jane, Dani?" Jamie said, asking Dani for permission. "You don't have to ask me for permission, Jamie. Do you want to kiss her?" Dani asked. "I think so, but there's one problem." "What's that Squirt?" Santana asked. "I don't know how to kiss anyone." Jamie said with a sad expression. "AWW!" Santana and Dani said simultaneously. "Don't worry Jamie, let me show you…" Jane said leaning in to kiss Jamie. She kissed Jamie, and Jamie's face got even redder than before.

Dani cupped her hands over her face, trying not to show she was crying. She was witnessing her sister fall in love with her partner for the second time. Jane finally broke the kiss and smiled at Jamie. "How do you feel, Jamie?" Jane asked. Jamie smiled. "You should be kissing me like that after the night of sex we just had." Jamie said. "What are you talking about Jamie? We didn't have sex, I just kissed you." Jane told her, now really confused. "No, we did because we were naked and then our parents came in and—Why are Dani and Santana in our room?" Jamie said. She looked around. "This isn't our hotel room… and we're not naked… and I'm… I'm at a hospital, what the hell happened to me?!" Jamie asked confused. "I'll go get a doctor!" Santana said, running out of a room. Dani ran up to her. "Jamie! You came back to us! Oh God I was so worried!" Dani said hugging her sister. "Of course I came back, I don't think I ever left… Now please… Tell me what's going on? Why am I in a hospital bed and why am I sore everywhere and why aren't we on your honeymoon?" Jamie asked.

The doctor came in and asked the three girls to leave so he could examine Jamie. 15 minutes later he came out to the girls. "Jamie's memory loss is over. She is back to normal just about. She just needs to stay here until I know she's all the way healed from the surgery and so on." The doctor told them. The doctor left and let the girls go back into Jamie's room. "Okay, the doctor was totally no help what-so-ever. Jane, what happened last night?" "Jamie, what do you remember of it?" "Okay like I said we were getting it on, my parents showed up, and—Oh snap… Mom shot the gun at you. Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Jamie told Jane. "I'm perfectly fine. Jamie, you're the one who got shot. You took 2 bullets for me." "I—I did?" "Yes you did, but you don't have to worry anymore, your parents were put away months ago!" Jane said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Months? How long have I been here and why can't I remember anything?!" Jamie asked. "Jamie, you were put in a medically induced coma after your surgery. You were in it for about a year, and then you had memory loss for about a month or so." Dani told her. "Oh my God! I've missed so much! What happened anything exciting?" Jamie asked. "Well, the good thing is that Squirt hasn't changed a bit!" Santana said with a smile.

"You missed our honeymoon. Santana and I went to Florida a couple of weeks ago." Dani told her. "Dani, you waited over a year to have your honeymoon? Just because of me?" Jamie said with a frown. "Jamie, I love you. I was so scared you could get hurt, that I didn't want to leave your side again. But Santana convinced me it would be good for me to leave you for a while, and it was. But I'm so happy you're you again." Dani said, hugging Jamie. "I guess I am too! How was I in my memory loss self?" Jamie asked. "You were not you, that's for sure." Santana said, laughing a little. "Jane, don't you have something to tell Jamie? You owe it to her, to at least tell her the truth." Dani said. Jane sighed. "Fine, you're right. I'll tell her." "Tell me what?" "Jamie, when you were in your memory loss stage, I… I had an affair with another girl." "What?" "I know it's wrong, but I just don't know who to choose—" "Why? WHY? Why would you do that to me? I mean I know I wasn't myself, but c'mon!"

"Jamie, you're scaring me…" "I can't believe you…" Jamie knew one way to scare Jane. "My turn to do what I do best." Jamie said glaring at Jane. She was going to sing _Just Go_ by Jesse McCartney.

**I trusted you  
Yeah that would be my first mistake  
Yeah I...I've been lied to  
Your eyes are ice cold blue  
A mirror of the heart inside of you**

You can't walk back in my life  
You had your chance to be by my side  
I don't have to hear you cry to know

Just go  
I gave you my word and I promised to love you  
Go, it's over  
You had your chance  
Just go  
There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you  
To me you're already gone

I got a new love now  
She's my new love now  
And she loves me so  
Takes me where you never took me  
Although you tried too  
Her eyes they read so true  
So different from the way it was with you

I don't need you in my life  
Forgot what it's like to be satisfied  
I don't wanna hear you cry 'cause I know

Just go  
I gave you my word and I promised to love you  
Go, it's over  
You had your chance  
Just go  
There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you  
To me you're already gone

Takin' a look at these photographs  
Fightin' my tears I try to relax  
'Cause you came and you left and it all went by so fast

Just go  
I gave you my word and I promised to love you  
Go, it's over  
You had your chance  
Just go  
There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you  
To me you're already gone

**Just go  
I gave you my word and I promised to love you  
Go, it's over  
You had your chance  
Just go  
There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you  
To me you're already gone**

I got a new love now  
I trusted you  
And that would be my first mistake 

At the end of the song, Jane ran out of the room crying. Dani was hugging Jamie, who was also crying. Santana joined the two girls and knew she had to talk to Jane, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

**Well, that's end of chapter 11! What's going to happen to Jamie and Jane's relationship? Who's Jane going to choose? And is Santana going to talk or beat up Jane? Read on to find out! Review this chapter please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any song by Jesse McCartney. I do own however the character Jamie and Jane.**

**Chapter 12:**** Can I kiss you? Part 2**

It's been a month since Jane told Jamie about her affair with another woman. At this point, Jamie was back at Dani's apartment, taking some more slow recovery time. All Jamie did was sit on the couch and watch TV. Dani felt horrible for Jamie. "San, I've never seen her this upset before." Dani told Santana. "Yes you have. Remember she was this upset when Jane walked out on her the first time?" Santana asked. "Not helping, Santana." "Sorry. Well, maybe we can take her out and do something fun." Santana suggested. "First of all, Jamie would automatically say no. Second of all, the doctor said she has to take it easy for a little while more. I just wish there was something I could do." Dani said.

"There is. I can go talk to Jane, and make her decide between Jamie and that one girl. I won't beat her up, I promise." Santana said with crossed fingers behind her back. "Okay Santana. You can go talk to her. I'm going to hang out with Jamie, see how she's doing mentally." Dani said walking away. Santana took out her earrings, and left the apartment. Dani sat down next to Jamie. "Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" Dani asked. Jamie automatically went in to song and "movement" (Since she can't really full-on dance because of her recovery.) She was singing _Anybody_ by Jesse McCartney.

**She left me hangin' by a thread again  
I stood there waiting like a fool for her  
I never dreamed that I'd be in this place  
But here I am all alone  
It's not the first time that she's walked away  
Changed all our plans within the blink of an eye  
And looking back it's always been the same  
But I refuse to see it all for what it was**

Has anybody ever felt this way  
Has anybody been ripped apart  
Anybody give everything to the one they love  
Am I the only one left behind  
Am I the only one who hates goodbyes  
God I know this can't go on forever

I wonder if she ever thinks of me  
And all the promises she swore to keep  
Some nights I lay in bed just burning up  
'Cause I know that she's out with someone else

Has anybody ever felt this way  
Has anybody been ripped apart  
Anybody give everything to the one they love  
Am I the only one left behind  
Am I the only one who hates goodbyes  
God I know this can't go on forever

I was the one who gave up everything for her  
When no one would listen I heard every word, oh  
It took me so long to see that maybe I am better off alone

Has anybody ever felt this way  
Has anybody been ripped apart  
Anybody give everything to the one they love  
Am I the only one left behind  
Am I the only one who hates goodbyes  
God I know this can't go on forever  


**Has anybody ever felt this way  
Has anybody been ripped apart  
Anybody give everything to the one they love  
Am I the only one left behind  
Am I the only one who hates goodbyes  
God I know this can't go on forever**

God I know this can't go on  
All I wanna do is just move on  
God I know this can't go on forever  
Yeah I know this won't go on forever  
God I know this can't go on forever 

Jamie ended her song, by crying on Dani's shoulder. Dani rubbed Jamie's back. "I'm so sorry she did this to you." Dani told her. "Was I not good enough for her when I had memory loss? Maybe it's that I'm not good enough now…" Jamie said in between sobs. "No, no! You were perfect then, and you're perfect now. I don't know what's going through Jane's mind, but it's her loss." Dani told her. Jamie nodded and stayed snuggled on her sister's shoulder. Meanwhile, Santana made her way to Jane's apartment. She knocked at the door, and Jane seconds later answered. "Oh... H—Hi Santana. What's up?" Santana grabbed Jane by the collar of her shirt and pushed her up against a wall. "You hurt one of the two people I care about most. Do you know how angry that makes me?" Jane was so scared that she stayed silent.

"Listen you are going to make your decision on which girl you want to be with. If it ends up being that girl, don't bother telling Jamie." "B—But what if it is Jamie?" Jane asked. "If it is Jamie, you better think quick on how you're going to apologize to that girl." Santana said, letting go of Jane. "Take as much time as you need." Santana said, walking away. Jane nodded and went back inside her hotel room. The girl was waiting for her and smiled. "I'm glad we found each other when we did." "Yeah, sure… So am I…" Jane said. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The girl said with a wink. Jane blushed a little. "It really depends on the cat, I mean are you talking lions, or house cats? Cause lions are so much better than—" Jane got interrupted by a kiss by the other girl. One thing Jane noticed right away between the kiss here and the kiss she gave Jamie, was this one had no spark, but kisses with Jamie have sparks every time. Jane immediately broke the kiss. She had made her decision.

"I'm sorry, I can't be with you anymore." Jane stated. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" She asked. "Yes, you let me make the biggest mistake of my life. I don't love you. Honestly I don't even like you. You took me away from the one person in my life that I truly love: My best friend Jamie." Jane stated. "Oh my God. You know, I knew you totally loved that girl because that's all you would talk about! I'm leaving!" The girl said, leaving the hotel room. "Good, one problem down, one more to go." Jane ran out of her hotel room, and went to Dani's apartment. She knocked at the door. Santana answered the door with no expression. "About time you came to your senses. Jamie's in her room." Jane ran to Jamie's room, when she ran into Dani. "What the hell are you doing here?" Dani said, giving Jane the death glare. "I—I…" "I invited her here, sweetheart. She wants to apologize to Jamie and see if she will take her back." Santana told Dani. "Alright, whatever. You got 5 minutes to make her happy today. If you fail, you have one more chance after that." Dani said walking away. Jane went into Jamie's room and saw the most depressed Jamie she's ever seen.

"Hey Jamie." Jamie looked up and turned away from her. "No… Please don't turn away from me. I chose you. I want to be with you. You're the one I need to be with." "You had your chance, and once again, you blew it. I don't think my heart can take another heart break from you." "Just give me a chance. I got a song prepared. Just hear me out." Jamie turned towards to Jane, waiting for her to start. Jane was going to sing _She's no you_ by Jesse McCartney.

**They got a lotto girls  
Who know they got it going on  
But nothing's ever a comparison to you  
Now can't you see that your the only one I really want  
And everything I need  
Is everything you do?**

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...

She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you

They got a lot of girls  
Who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do,  
The way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
And I just want to let you know  
That all I ever need  
Is what I've got with you

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time your looking better  
I think your perfect  
There isn't nothing I would change  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever take my heart away  


**She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you**

No one's ever goanna get to me  
Oh, the way you do  
Now baby can't you see  
That you're the one... the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way?

Nothings ever coming even close  
No one's ever been comparable to you

I don't want nothing I don't got  
I don't need nothing but you  
I can't get more than you give me  
Don't stop anything you do.  
Your all that... all that, and then some  
you know what... just what I need  
And no girl, no place and nowhere  
could mean a thing to me.  


**She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you  
**

Jamie nodded at Jane's performance. "So? Will you take me back?" Jane asked. Jamie sighed. "I don't know. You blew me off once, but I came running back to you although I was in my weakest hour. I had memory loss after I almost _**died**_ trying to save your life, and how do you repay me? You go off with another woman, and now I'm in my weakest hour once again, and you're asking for forgiveness. How can I come running back to you, when I feel so hurt inside? How can I take you back if I'm not sure if you're going to leave me again? The world's a dangerous place, Jane. I could get hurt or worse, I could die. How can I know that you'll stay faithful to me?" Jamie asked. Jane sat next to Jamie on her bed. "Can I kiss you?" Jane asked. "What?" "Can I kiss you?" "Why do you want to kiss me?" "I want to show you how I fell in love with you that night you first kissed me." "I don't think so. I need some time to think, because I need to be sure of myself." Jamie said. Jane nodded and left the apartment. As she walking, she needed to express her emotions. She was going to sing _Tell Her_ by Jesse McCartney.

**I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her**

I can't believe  
Her hold on me  
It's something indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please

If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her

Oh yeah, just tell her I love her  
The way that she moves  
You know what it does to me  
And when I catch her eye  
I can hardly breathe

Still can't believe  
Her hold on me  
She's just so indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please, please

If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her

Every time that I'm around her  
I just go to pieces crashing tumbling to the ground  
I'm so glad I found her  
I know how it feels

If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her

Oh yeah, just tell her I love her

Jane sighed sadly and walked to her hotel room. When she opened her door, she saw the girl she had just broken up with. "Did you forget something?" Jane asked her. "No, but you did." She said as she loaded her gun. "Jane, you have one choice to make, and you better choose wisely." "W-What are my options?" Jane asked nervously. "Either you have sex with me and be my girlfriend, or I will kill you. What's your choice going to be?" She asked her with a devilish smile.

**Oh no! That's the end of chapter 12! What is Jane going to choose? Is Jamie going to Jane back? What's going to happen next? Keep reading to find out! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any song by Buckcherry or Theory Of A Deadman. I do own, however the characters Jamie and Jane.**

**Chapter 13:**** Can I kiss you? Part 3**

Jane sighed sadly and walked to her hotel room. When she opened her door, she saw the girl she had just broken up with. "Did you forget something?" Jane asked her. "No, but you did." She said as she loaded her gun. "Jane, you have one choice to make, and you better choose wisely." "W-What are my options?" Jane asked nervously. "Either you have sex with me and be my girlfriend, or I will kill you. What's your choice going to be?" She asked her with a devilish smile. Jane gulped and shook with fear, but then she got an idea. "Can I kiss you? I'll make it worth your while…" Jane said, kissing the girl. Once she knew she was really distracted, Jane got out her phone and texted Jamie for help.

Jamie was sitting in the living room with Dani and Santana watching TV, when she got a text from Jane. "Oh my God…" "I know! That guy can fit over 10 shrimps in his mouth!" Santana said, cheering the guy on. "No, Jane's in trouble. I got to go help her." Jamie said getting up quickly. "Oh no you don't! Jamie, you can't run over and help her in your condition. Let Santana and I go check on her." Dani said. "Aw! But… But… Dani! They guy was going to put 10 more shrimp in his mouth…" Santana said, pouting. "Come on Santana. Now what did Jane exactly tell you Jamie?" Dani asked. "She said a girl is at her hotel room, and she's threatening to kill her unless she has sex with her. Dani, as Jane's girlfriend, I have to go. It's my job—" Wait a minute, Jamie. You got back together with Jane?" Dani asked, shocked. "Well, no, but I still love her, Dani! She's had my heart since day 1, plus I still care about her. Now whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you. I'm going to teach that girl a lesson." Jamie said, getting up. "Ugh! Fine, but no fighting. That means both you, Jamie **and **you too, Santana." Dani said. "Aw! But I got my good fighting shoes on!" Santana said pouting.

Once they got to Jane's hotel room, Santana busted the door down. Jamie walked in, and glared at the girl. "What the hell do you think you're doing here? Didn't you get the memo? Jane doesn't love you anymore, it's me she's after now." The girl said, loading her gun again. "Now we all know that's not true. Jane loves me, and she's my girlfriend. Nobody messes with my loved ones." Jamie said growling. "What are you going to do about it? You're still injured from the last time you got shot, and you're just going to get shot again." The girl said. Jamie knew one way to distract this crazy bitch: song and dance. She decided quickly to sing _Bitch Came Back_ By Theory of a Deadman.

**The bitch came back the very next day  
Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner  
But, the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away  
Don't you know the bitch came back?**

I like her so much better when she's down on her knees  
Cause when she's in my face that's when I'm starting to see  
That all my friends were right for thinking that we'd be wrong  
Well she's so fuckin' stupid bet she's singing along

The trouble with girls is they're all the same  
Forget the diamonds and pearls they just want a ring  
Before you know it you're like a dog on a leash  
Well you can try and change the world but you won't change me

The bitch came back the very next day  
Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner  
But, the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away  
Don't you know the bitch came back?

There she goes again she's always breaking my balls  
No matter what I do somehow it's always my fault  
She says I must be cheating cause I turned off my phone  
But that's the only frickin' way she'll leave me alone

The trouble with girls is it's never enough  
They love to complain and they never shut up  
They like to tell you the way it ought to be  
Go on and tell the world but just don't tell me

The bitch came back the very next day  
Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner  
But, the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away  
Don't you know the bitch came back?

It ain't a joke when I say I wanna throw you out  
(I really mean it, I really mean it)  
Well look who's laughing now!

The bitch came, the bitch came back  
The bitch came, the bitch came back  
The bitch came, the bitch came back  
She just couldn't stay away

The bitch came back the very next day  
Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner  
But, the bitch came back, she won't stay the fuck away

The bitch came back the very next day  
Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner  
But, the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away  
Don't you know the bitch came back

**The bitch came back the very next day  
Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner  
But, the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away  
Don't you know the bitch came back**

During this time, Jamie became even angrier because she saw the girl touching her Jane. Once she was done singing, she ran up to the girl, and tackled her. "Oh! Somebody wants some action I see!" The girl said, winking. Jamie growled and punched the girl multiple times. "Jamie! Stop it!" Dani screamed. Jane ran up to the fighting pair and grabbed Jamie. "Jamie, stop! I didn't call you to fight my own battles. I called you because you're my best friend, and I thought maybe you could reason with her." Jane told her. "I came running over here because you are my girlfriend, Jane. Nobody gets to touch you like that, but me._** Nobody**_." Jamie said, glaring at the girl. At that exact moment the girl point her gun at Jamie.

"I bet if I shot you right now, Jane would practically come running to me because you wouldn't be yourself again." She said with an evil grin. "Jane, I would take multiple bullets for you, again and again if I had to. I love you, Jane." Jamie said. As the girl rolled her eyes, she shot her gun. Jane looked at Jamie. "I love you too, but now it's my turn." Jane said, jumping in front of Jamie. Jamie screamed Jane's name as Jane took 4 bullets to her body, all hitting the area around her heart. As Jane fell, the girl ran out of the hotel. Santana ran after her, eventually catching her and turning her in. Jamie fell to Jane's body and cried. Dani was crying herself, because she never thought Jane would ever do that for her sister. "Jane! Stay with me, it's going to be okay, I promise… Please don't leave me!" Jamie cried. Dani quickly called 9-1-1, and told them their location.

Once again, Santana, Dani and Jamie waited in the waiting room. Jamie was still crying on Dani's shoulder, and Dani was more worried about Jamie than ever before. "This is all my fault… I shouldn't have broken up with her, and I should've made my decision sooner, I should've—" "Jamie, this is not your fault. Jane made a mistake, and you needed to think about a second chance. That girl was psychotic, but she's put away in jail now. She can't hurt Jane or you anymore." Dani told her. "What if Jane doesn't make it?" Jamie asked. "Come on, Jamie! Jane will be perfectly fine!" Dani said, hugging Jamie with a frown on her face. Santana saw Dani's reaction and texted her.

_**Why did you lie to Jamie? –Santana-**_

_**I didn't, at least I hope I didn't. –Dani-**_

_**Dani, you need to tell Jamie what Jane's risks of living are. From being shot 4 times, I'm sure they can't be high. Not trying to be negative, being serious! –Santana-**_

_**You're right. I need to be honest with her, thanks babe. –Dani-**_

Dani hugged Jamie and smiled. "Jamie, do you know what risks Jane has with this surgery? Or… how likely it is for her to survive this?" Dani asked nervously. Jamie sniffled. "How could you ask me something like that? I love her! Besides, why do you care? You don't even like her." Jamie told her. "What are you talking about? Of course I like Jane! I like her because she makes you happy!" Dani said. "Well, why did you make her admit to cheating on me?" "Because you deserved to know! It shouldn't have been kept a secret!" "Well, even if that's true… I don't know the answer to your questions." Jamie told her. Soon after that, the doctor came out. "Well, I have good news, and bad news. The good news is: We got through the surgery with no problems. The bad news is: I am not sure if she can make it through. She may be strong, but the amount of blood that came out of the body was a lot. I really hope she makes it through, because I could tell by the way she was with you, Jamie, that she really loves you." Jamie immediately started crying and ran to see Jane in her hospital room. Dani and Santana ran after her, with worried reactions. They came into the room and saw Jamie on crying on Jane's bed. "Jane I'm so sorry… Please… Please don't leave me… I love you so much…" Dani put her head on Santana's shoulder and cried.

**This is end of chapter 13! Will Jane survive? Will Jamie stay faithful to Jane? Will any drama happen between Dani and Santana? Read on to find out! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not any songs by Buckcherry ,Glee or Jesse McCartney. I do own, however the characters Jamie and Jane.**

**Chapter 14:**** Dead or Alive**

"Well, I have good news, and bad news. The good news is: We got through the surgery with no problems. The bad news is: I am not sure if she can make it through. She may be strong, but the amount of blood that came out of the body was a lot. I really hope she makes it through, because I could tell by the way she was with you, Jamie, that she really loves you." Jamie immediately started crying and ran to see Jane in her hospital room. Dani and Santana ran after her, with worried reactions. They came into the room and saw Jamie on crying on Jane's bed. "Jane I'm so sorry… Please… Please don't leave me… I love you so much…" Dani put her head on Santana's shoulder and cried.

Santana hugged Dani, and looked over at Jamie. She was on the floor, crying harder than she's ever seen her cry. Santana guided Dani out of the room and into the waiting room. "W-Why did you make us leave?" Dani asked, sniffling. "Because, we should let Jamie have some time alone with Jane. Plus, this might be the last time they're together." Santana told her. Meanwhile, Jamie is lying next to Jane in her hospital bed. Still crying and vulnerable, she decided she was going to sing Jane a song. She was going to sing, _I'm Sorry_ by Buckcherry.

**Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same**

Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry

This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame

Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry

Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry!

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry baby… Yeah, I'm sorry…" Jamie told her, finishing the song quietly. Jamie took some time to really look at her girlfriend. "I know I made a huge mistake when you told me you had cheated on me, but you have to know, I was just upset… Because I thought that we could get through everything together… We could stay faithful together even though I had been through some things myself… I just thought since you were my best friend, you would understand my feelings for you, you could understand that I love you more than anything…" Jamie told her. Meanwhile, Santana and Dani were still sitting alone in the waiting room. "Dani?" "Yeah Santana?" "I want to sing you something, something I have sang to someone else, but it means more now because I'm singing it to you." Santana said. She was going to sing _Songbird_ to her wife. Santana smiled, as she got ready to sing.

**For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right**

**To you, I'll give the world  
to you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.**

**And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.**

**And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself.**

**And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before. **

Dani started to cry in happiness and ran up to her wife. "That was beautiful, thank-you. Now who did you sing that to before?" Dani asked. Santana gulped. "U—Umm, my ex-girlfriend, Brittany…" "Oh… So… You loved her?" Dani asked. "Well, yeah I did. She was my first girl love, but now that I'm married to you, all my love goes straight to you." Santana said, smiling. "Nice save, Lopez!" Dani said with a grin. "What can I say? I'm just a lucky woman, who happens to be in love." Santana said, grinning at her wife. "How did I get so lucky?" Dani said, kissing Santana. "No, the real question is: How did **I** become so lucky?" Santana asked.

Jamie was still sitting by Jane, still thinking aloud. "When I first kissed you, I honestly believed that you felt the same and we would instantly be in love and stay together forever. This whole situation would've have happened, if it wasn't for my idiotic parents. If I hadn't gotten shot, you would've taken both these bullets… And this whole situation would've been different. It's just weird to think about this, even though you're not going to respond to me." Jamie said with a smile. Dani and Santana walked back in the room. "How is she doing, Squirt?" Santana asked. "Okay, I mean still the same as before." Jamie told her. "More importantly, how are you feeling, Jamie?" Dani asked. "I'm feeling a little better, just talking to Jane, even though she's not responding, makes me feel a lot better. I mean I'm expressing all of my unsaid feelings about certain things. For instance: If mom and dad were not as idiotic about us being gay, I wouldn't have gotten shot." Jamie stated. "True, but if they weren't so bias, we wouldn't be living in the apartment. I wouldn't have met my Santana. You see Jamie, things happen for a reason. Jane is a strong person, and her heart is beating just for you. She's fighting as hard as she can." Dani told her.

"Yeah Squirt, I wouldn't have never met you! Plus, you wouldn't have met back up here with Jane. It must be fate!" Santana told her. Jamie smiled. "I suppose so… I just hope she lives through this, because she has huge plans for her future." Jamie told them. "Yeah? I never talked to her enough to ask her. What are her plans?" Dani asked. "Well, she wants to become a veterinarian, so she's in just basic schooling right now, and then when she graduates from that, she's going to pre-medical school, and then medical school. So… About 12 years of schooling ahead of her! She's got to live, because she has her whole life ahead of her." Jamie said, smiling down at Jane. Jamie grabbed Jane's hand and continued talking with Santana and Dani. Minutes later, Jamie felt Jane's hand move. "Jane?" Jamie said aloud. Santana and Dani went to go find a doctor, and also to let Jamie have a minute alone with Jane. Jane looked around and tried to move. "No, no! Don't move. You just had major surgery, and you're still recovering majorly!" Jamie told a silent Jane. When the doctor came in, Jamie left the room to go to her sister and Santana.

"How is she?" Dani asked. "She wanted to move a lot, but I just kind of gave her a mini update! I'm sure the doctor will update her more than I did. I'm just glad she's awake, and alive!" Jamie exclaimed. The doctor came in and greeted the three girls again. "Well, Jane is awake, and seems to be doing well right now. I would recommend that all of you go home and get some rest. I will let you all see her tomorrow." The doctor said, leaving the room. All three girls left the hospital with high spirits. The next day, Jamie ran into the hospital and dashed into Jane's room. "Jane! I was so excited to see this morn— Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know Jane was having some tests done, I'll go wait in the waiting room." Jamie said about to walk out. "No, please stay. I'm actually just finishing up. She just had some memory loss tests run. She has slight memory loss, but she remembers most of her past. You should be good to go!" The nurse said walking out.

Jamie sighed sadly. "Hey there… Do you know who I am?" Jamie asked Jane. "Yes. Of course I know you, Jamie." Jane said. "Oh my God. That's so good to hear." Jamie said with a smile. "Jamie? What happened?" Jane asked. "Well, what do you remember?" Jamie asked. "Well, I remember you were angry with me because I cheated on you, and you needed time to think, and that's all I remember." Jane said. "Well, you went to your hotel room, and the girl you cheated on me with, was there and she threatened you. So you texted me, and I came over to save you. Then the girl threatened both of us, and I admitted my love for you. So when she shot the gun, you took all 4 bullets to your heart. The surgery you had went well, but the doctor wasn't sure you were going to live." Jamie told her. "Wow… I must really love you." Jane said. "You do, and I love you so much. So much in fact, that I want to sing you a song." Jamie said with a smile. She was going to sing _One Night_ by Jesse McCartney.

**What would you do if I gave it all to you and I traded in the limelight?  
What would you say if I threw it all away just to be with you for one night?**

What would I turn your head back?  
Would you take my hand?  
Cause' you knocked me senseless  
Girl, I will do anything

For just one night  
We only got one night  
I'm looking in your eyes  
They're taking me over  
Girl just one night,  
We've only got one night  
Till we see the sunrise  
Before it's all over  
Tonight fades away  
In my arms you will stay  
For this one night  
We've only got one night  
This is our last night  
Before its all over  
Whoa oh oh oh

It only for one night  
It only for one night  
It only for one night

Whoa oh oh oh

What if I told you that I have always loved you and never got a fair shot?  
What if you knew that when I look at you with someone else, it makes my heart stop?

But would you keep me chasing?  
Would you play it cool?  
Girl won't you give me something?  
Cause I've given everything...

For just one night  
We only got one night  
I'm looking in your eyes  
They're taking me over  
Girl just one night,  
We've only got one night  
Till we see the sunrise  
Before it's all over  
Tonight fades away  
In my arms you will stay  
For this one night  
We've only got one night  
This is our last night  
Before its all over  
Whoa oh oh oh

I can't find peace without you  
I can't feel nothing' when you're gone  
I'd walk this earth to find you  
Now here we are

For just one night  
We only got one night  
I'm looking in your eyes  
They're taking me over  
Girl just one night,  
We've only got one night  
Till we see the sunrise  
Before it's all over  
Tonight fades away  
In my arms you will stay  
For this one night  
We've only got one night  
This is our last night  
Before its all over  
Whoa oh oh oh

I can't find peace without you  
I can't feel nothing' when you're gone  
I'd walk this earth to find you  
Now here we are  


**For just one night  
We only got one night  
I'm looking in your eyes  
They're taking me over  
Girl just one night,  
We've only got one night  
Till we see the sunrise  
Before it's all over  
Tonight fades away  
In my arms you will stay  
For this one night  
We've only got one night  
This is our last night  
Before its all over  
Whoa oh oh oh  
** Jane smiled at Jamie as she was dancing. "So is that the way you usually catch my attention?" Jane asked with a smirk. "Usually, but I have other ways of turning you on…" Jamie said smiling back at her. Jamie went to Jane's side and kissed her. "I'm so happy you're alive and well. Almost well!" Jamie told her. "I am too, because now we can move on and find people to make us both happy! I mean I appreciate your P.D.A. but I'm not gay! If I was, I'm sure I would remember. You're my best friend, Jamie. I don't know if it would work out!" Jane said. At that exact moment, Jamie's mouth hit the floor.

**Well! That's the end of chapter 14! Will Jane remember her and Jamie's relationship? What will Jamie do to make Jane fall in love with her again? Will Jamie stay faithful to Jane? What will happen with Santana and Dani? These questions will all by answered in the next and last chapter of Helping Jamie. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs from the Lion King movie, songs from Glee or Hall and Oates. I do own, however the character Jamie and Jane.**

**Chapter 15:**** Last Chances**

"I'm not gay! If I was, I'm sure I would remember. You're my best friend, Jamie. I don't know if it would work out!" Jane said. At that exact moment, Jamie's mouth hit the floor. "What? What's the matter?" Jane asked. "I… Umm... I just need a minute outside…" Jamie said running out of the room. When Jamie ran out of Jane's room, she ran into Jane's parents. "Oh my God! Mr. and Mrs. Martinez! When did you get here?" Jamie asked. "We got here as soon as we could. How's Jane?" Mrs. Martinez asked. "She's fine, the doctor just said she has minor memory loss, so remember bits and pieces of things, and other things she doesn't remember at all." Jamie said sadly. "Did she recognize you?" Mr. Martinez asked. "Yes, but she doesn't remember that we were dating." Jamie said, frowning. "Aw! Well, that can be changed. You do know we support you two, right Jamie?" Mrs. Martinez asked. "Of course I do. It's nice to know at least somebody does. I'm glad it's you guys. My parents are in prison." Jamie said. "We heard about that shooting, and we are grateful that you saved our Jane's life, but what happened this time around?" Mr. Martinez asked.

"Well, Jane had cheated on me while I had memory loss, and when I regained everything, my sister Dani, had her confess it to me. I got angry, told her to leave. She came back to me on multiple occasions to apologize. Eventually, I told her I would think about it and get back to her. Well, that same night she went back to her hotel room, and that girl she cheated on me with, was there. And threatened to kill her, if she didn't sleep with her. Well, Jane texted me and I came over and tried reasoning with the girl. Well, that led to me confessing my love to her, and Jane taking four bullets to her heart for me. Before she was shot, I had told her that I would take any number of bullets again for her, and she told me, 'I love you too, but now it's my turn.' That just crushed me enough to realize that I love your daughter, and I will stand by her side until her memory comes back. I won't let either of you down, I promise." Jamie told them. "Wow. I guess Jane really does love her." Mr. Martinez said. "She does, I remember her talking to us about you kissing her that one night. She was so unsure of herself, but we told her we would accept whoever she found out she was." Mrs. Martinez said. "Jane's room is just around the corner. I'll come back to see her soon, I have a few things I must do before I come back." Jamie said, as the three parted ways.

Jamie ran back into the apartment and into her room. Dani and Santana looked at each other with confusion. Both got up and went to Jamie's room, which was currently a huge mess because Jamie was throwing and tossing things everywhere. "Jamie, what are you doing? I just cleaned this room!" Dani said, frowning. Santana patted her back. "Squirt, what are you looking for?" "I'm looking for sheet music and my guitar. I'm going to sing to Jane, to get her memory of us back into her head." Jamie said quickly. "What do you mean the memory you two back? What happened?" Dani asked. Jamie sighed. "Dani, I don't have time for questions! But since you asked: Jane doesn't remember that we're together or that she's gay. I also ran into her parents on the way here, and they're seeing her now, and trying to help me get back together with Jane. Any more questions?" Jamie asked. "I have one. How can we help?" Santana asked. "Well… I don't know yet. So hang tight!" Jamie said, grabbing her sheet music and guitar and running out of the apartment again. Santana looked at Dani with a sexy grin on her face. "What's that look for San?" Dani asked. Santana just started to sing _Do You Wanna Touch (_from the Episode 'Sexy' from Glee).

**We've been here too long tryin' to get along  
Pretending that you're, oh, so shy  
I'm a natural man doin' all I can  
My temperature is runnin' high  
**

Santana was cooling herself with a paper fan, and Dani laughed.

**Friday night no one in sight  
And we got so much to share  
Talkin's fine if you got the time  
I ain't got the time to spare**

Santana pushed Dani down onto the chair in the living room and began to tease her.****

Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah  


Santana touched her body all over, not allowing Dani to touch her at all. Dani became tense.

**Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh  
**

Santana continued to dance in front of Dani, making her want Santana more and more.

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
My my my my my  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**

Every growin' boy needs a little joy  
All you do is sit and stare  
Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please  
Run your fingers through' my hair  


Santana ran her fingers through her own hair, then teasing Dani by running her fingers through her hair.

**My my my whiskey and rye  
Don't it make you feel so fine?  
Right or wrong, don't it turn you on?  
Can't you see we're wastin' time?**

Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah

Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
There, there, there  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Every growing boy needs a little joy  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Beggin' on my knees, baby, if you please  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Every growing boy needs a little toy  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)

I'm a natural man doin' all I can  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Every Friday night I got to get my share  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
I'm waiting so long, yeah 

By the end of the song, Dani had managed to tackle a singing Santana to floor, teasing her back with as much energy has Santana had given her. Santana knew that she had won. "You know you turn me on whenever you start dancing, San. So sexy!" Dani breathed onto Santana's neck. Santana moaned. "That was my master plan all along. Want to take this to the bedroom?" Santana asked. "Oh God **YES**!" Dani said, picking Santana up and running towards her bedroom. Meanwhile, Jamie made it back to the hospital. She walked to Jane's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Jamie!" said a very excited Jane. "Hey." Jamie said with a smile. "Did you get done what you needed to get done?" Mrs. Martinez asked. "Yes I did, thanks for asking." Jamie said politely. "Well, Jane was just updating us on how she's doing on her studies." Mr. Martinez told her. "Oh, wow! That's great!" Jamie said. "Yeah! Now it's even better 'cause my best friend is here!" Jane said excitedly. "Yeah… Jane I want to sing you something. Is that alright?" Jamie asked. "Yeah, sure!" Jane said. "You're both welcome to stay if you want." Jamie told Jane's parents. Jamie was going to sing _You Make My Dreams Come True_ by Hall and Oates.

**What I want you've got  
And it might be hard to handle  
Like the flame that burns the candle  
The candle feeds the flame, yeah, yeah  
What I've got's full stock  
Of thoughts and dreams that scatter  
Then you pull them all together  
And how I can't explain  
Oh, yeah  
Well, well you  
(Ooh-ho, hoo-ooh, ooh-oo)  
You make my dreams come true  
(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)  
Well, well, well you  
(You-hoo, hoo-hoo-ooh)  
Oh, yeah  
You make my dreams come true  
(You make my dreams)  
Come true  
(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)**

On a night when bad dreams become a screamer  
When they're messin' with the dreamer  
I can laugh it in the face  
Twist and shout my way out  
And wrap yourself around me  
'Cos I ain't the way you found me  
And I'll never be the same  
Oh, yeah  
Well, 'cos you  
(Ooh-ho, hoo-ooh, ooh-oo)  
You make my dreams come true  
(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)  
Well, well, well you  
(You-hoo, hoo-hoo-ooh)  
You make my dreams come true  
(You make my dreams)  
Come true  
(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)

Listen to this

I'm down on my daydream  
Oh, that sleepwalk should be over by now  
I know  
'Bout you  
Yeah, yeah  
You make my dreams come true  
(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)  
Oh, yeah  
I've waited, waited for you, girl  
(You-hoo, hoo-hoo-ooh)  
Oh, yeah  
You make my dreams come true  
(You make my dreams)  
Come true  
(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)  
You and me, you and me... 

Jane clapped happily after Jamie finished singing. Jamie smiled at her. "Well, what do you think Jane? Do you think you remember anything more?" Mr. Martinez asked. "No, I'm just happy that my best friend thinks I make her dreams come true! That's so nice!" Jane exclaimed. Jamie face palmed her face. "Well, that's not exactly what Jamie was hoping you'd say after that, sweetie. But hey! You tried!" Mrs. Martinez said. "What was I suppose to say?" Jane asked confusingly. "Nothing, dear! Just relax!" Mrs. Martinez told her. Jane snuggled happily back into her pillow. "Don't worry, I have another song prepared, but it's after her cat nap…" Jamie said, smiling at a curled up Jane in her bed. Jamie left Jane's room and went into the waiting room. Mr. and Mrs. Martinez stayed in Jane's room. Santana and Dani walked into the hospital and saw Jamie looking at scattered sheet music. "What are you doing, Jamie?" Dani asked.

"I'm preparing my next song for Jane. I sung her a song before she fell asleep, and nothing happened." Jane told them. "How can we help?" Santana asked. "Could you guys be my back-up singers? I'm going to sing and dance to _I Wanna Dance with Somebody_." Jamie told them. "Oh! I know that song! That's the song Britt—" Santana started to say, but stopped in mid-sentence. "San? That's the song that Brittany what?" Dani asked. "Nothing, it doesn't matter." Santana told her. "It does matter, San! Tell me." Dani said. Santana pulled Dani to the side. "That's the song Brittany sang to me in Glee club back in high school. She was so happy that we were out and just overall happy to be with me." Santana told her. "Okay, so why couldn't you tell me this before?" Dani asked. "Because! I just don't like talking about my old relationship with Brittany. It's too awkward." Santana told Dani. "Why is it awkward? Santana, we're married now. You got to put your past behind you. Got to let it go now, because we're together, and nothing can tear us apart." Dani told her, and kissed Santana's cheek.

Eventually Jane's naptime was over and they walked back to her room. Jane was happily eating cheese and smiling from ear to ear. "Hey Jane." Dani and Santana told her. "Hey guys!" Jane replied. Jane's parents smiled at the two. Dani walked up to both parents and shook their hands. "Hi, I'm Dani, Jamie's sister. This is my wife, Santana." Santana smiled and shook their hands. "I got another song for you Jane. If you're up to it!" Jamie told her. "I'm totes ready for this! Let's get it on!" Jane said. Jamie set up for the song _I Wanna Dance With Somebody._

**Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
Ive done alright up till now  
Its the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls the lonely heart calls**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me**

Ive been in love and lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Sooner or later the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a woman who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me**

Somebody who somebody who  
Somebody who loves me  
Somebody who somebody who  
To hold me in her arms oh  
I need a woman who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls.

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me**

Ohhh, ohhh  
Come on baby, haha  
Yea  
Now get with this

Don't you wanna dance  
With me baby?  
Don't you wanna dance  
With me girl?  
Don't you wanna dance  
With me baby?

With somebody who loves me.

Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance  
Don't you wanna dance?

**Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance  
Don't you wanna dance?  
Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance?  
Uh huh. With somebody who loves me **

Jamie smiled at the end of the song. "So Jane, what did you think?" Jamie asked. "Well, I thought it was very well done! Thanks guys!" Jane said with a smile. Jamie tried to hide her sadness. "Well, I got to get some things done. What time are you being released today?" Jamie asked. "She's being released at 4:00. Why?" Mr. Martinez asked. "Well, bring over to this address at 5. I got one last thing to try to spark her memory." Jamie said, giving them the address to the apartment. Dani, Santana, and Jamie made their way out the hospital and back to the apartment. "Jamie, what's your plan?" Dani asked. "I'm going to in The Lion King and watch the movie with her. When 'Can you feel the Love tonight' comes on, I'll make a move. Hopefully it'll spark back her memory." Jamie told them. "Aw! Isn't that your guy's song?" Dani asked. "Yes it is, and I hope this will work. Otherwise, I'm out of options." Jamie said.

It was around 5:00 when Jane arrived at the apartment. Jamie guided to the living room, and sat down. "What are we doing tonight Jamie?" Jane asked. "We're watching your favorite movie!" Jamie told her. Jane immediately got so excited. They began to watch the movie. From the corner of the room, Dani and Santana spied on the two, hoping this would work out for the two love-birds. Eventually it was Jamie's moment to shine. 'Can you feel the love tonight' began.

**[Timon:]  
I can see what's happening  
(What?)  
And they don't have a clue  
(Who?)  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two.  
(Oh.)  
[In a sarcastic mock-French accent]  
Ze sweet caress of twilight  
[Back to normal, but still sarcastic]  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air  
[FS:]  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
[Simba:]  
So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me  
[Nala:]  
He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?  
[Chorus:]  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are**

Jamie looked to Jane, and she had the look of love in her eyes once again. Jamie slowly leaned in and kissed her. It was like their first kiss all over again.**  
[Timon:]  
And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed  
[Pumbaa:]  
His carefree days with us are history  
[Timon and Pumbaa:]  
In short, our pal is doomed**

They were still softly kissing, even when the song ended, and the movie continued. Dani and Santana had tears in their eyes. Jamie eventually broke the kiss. Jamie looked dreamily into Jane's eyes. Jane smiled at her. "Haven't kissed me like that in a while, Jamie…" Jane told her. "Well, that's 'cause you don't remember what we have together. Jane, I love you. Like love, love you. We've been through so much together, and I know we both made mistakes, but that's in the past now—" "Jamie, Jamie! Slow down! I know all of this already… Is there something I should know?" Jane asked slyly. Jamie looked at Jane with a huge smile. "Y—You remember? You remember us? You remember everything?!" Jamie asked. "Of course I do! How could I forget?" Jane asked. Jamie told her everything that had happened. "Wow… I forgot the most important person in my life? That must have hurt you, and I'm sorry." Jane told Jamie. Jamie kissed her more fiercely. Dani started tearing up, and Santana squeaked. Jamie broke the kiss and looked over to see the two spies. "Sorry! I'm sorry!" Santana managed to squeak out again. Dani walked over to Jamie and hugged. "I'm so proud of you, Jamie. You fought for something you love, and that's amazing." Dani said to her proudly. Santana smiled and the two of them sat down on the couch, joining the reunited couple. "Well, Santana, you still own me a movie!" Dani told her. "**UGH!**! Do I have to?!" Santana whined. "Yes! You have to! You lost the bet!" Dani told her. "Fine, what movie are we watching now?" Santana asked. "The Lion King." Jamie told her. "Well, let's start it over!" Santana said with a groan. Jane's face lit up. "YAY!"

And both couples lived happily ever after.

**The End!**

**Well, that's the end of this story! Please review with your amazing thoughts! There will be a new story coming soon with these 4 amazing characters! :D Thanks for making this story a hit!**


End file.
